Schwarzer Schmetterling
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: An Rans Fersen heftet sich ein Stalker...


Schwarzer Schmetterling

Kapitel 1: Ein Ende...

Ran war genervt. Und Shinichi war noch genervter. Der Blick auf den Kalender liess schon beinahe depressive Stimmung aufkommen, beide fühlten sich plötzlich ziemlich schlecht. Dabei ging es ihnen körperlich hervorragend, sie hatten weder eine Magenverstimmung noch eine Grippe oder sonstwas. Es war etwas ganz anderes, das ihnen in diesem Moment die Lebensfreude nahm.

Die Sommerferien dauerten noch genau zwei Tage. Zwei Tage, in denen sie tun und lassen konnten, was sie wollten.

Ran murrte.

"Kaum zu glauben, dass es schon wieder vorbei sein soll."

Shinichi nickte zustimmend.

"Ja, aber leider können wir die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Das hätte ich mir nämlich schon oft gewünscht. Schon sehr oft..."

"Ich auch."

Beide liessen sich daraufhin auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen, seufzten synchron und erinnerten sich an die letzten vier Wochen zurück.

In der ersten der vier Ferienwochen fuhren sie ans Meer und taten, was immer man auch am Strand normalerweise tat. Dazu genossen und bestaunten sie fast jeden Sonnenaufgang, ebenso den Sonnenuntergang, nur den letzten liessen sie aus. Sie liessen den Tag Tag sein, schliefen aus und standen dementsprechend sehr spät auf.

Die zweite Woche verbrachten sie in den Bergen, wo sie dank Yusakus Beziehungen zu allen möglichen Leuten eine kleine Hütte, die direkt an einem Bergsee stand, benutzen konnten. In dieser Abgeschiedenheit waren sie weit und breit die einzigen Menschen, niemand kreuzte ihren Weg, und das war ihnen nur recht. Am Meer war es zeitweise so voll gewesen, dass sie nicht mal ungestört spazieren gehen konnten, doch jetzt am Bergsee kamen Shinichi und Ran zur Ruhe und kosteten die wohlverdiente Zweisamkeit in vollen Zügen aus. Langeweile kam nie auf, sie hatten immer etwas zu tun oder etwas vor. Nicht selten hatten sie es sich auf Liegestühlen auf der Veranda gemütlich gemacht und einfach nur die Natur bestaunt.

Anschliessend fuhren sie ein paar Tage zu Heiji nach Osaka und machten mit ihm und Kazuha die Stadt unsicher, wobei sie sehr viel Spass hatten, ehe sie schlussendlich den Rest der Ferien wieder zu Hause in Tokyo verbrachten. Oft war Ran bei Shinichi zu Hause, was ihrem Vater überhaupt nicht gefiel, und hin und wieder verabredete Ran sich mit Sonoko, die ein paar Tage später nach Chicago fliegen sollte, um dort einen Sprachaufenthalt zu absolvieren. Ihr Englisch war grottenschlecht, das hatte auch Shinichi schon die ganze Zeit gesagt, und als Sonoko ihm irgendwann Recht geben musste, fackelten ihre Eltern nicht lange. Es waren also die letzten Tage, die die beiden Freundinnen zusammen verbringen konnten, doch Besuchsferien hatten sie schon fest geplant.

Etwas, worüber sich Shinichi und Ran immer wieder köstlich amüsiert hatten, war das Wetter. Immer dort, wo sie sich gerade aufhielten, war es schön, sonnig und zum Teil recht heiss, doch jeweils einen Tag nach ihrer Abreise goss es dort wie aus Kübeln.

Als Shinichi das Heiji erzählt hatte, wollte dieser es nicht glauben, aber einen Tag nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Tokyo erhielt Shinichi ein SMS von Heiji mit dem Inhalt, dass die Sintflut hereingebrochen wäre. Shinichi kriegte sich daraufhin vor Lachen nicht mehr ein und steckte Ran mit seinem Gelächter an.

Die restliche Zeit verging rasend schnell, die letzte Ferienwoche endete, kaum hatte sie begonnen, Sonokos Abreise stand vor der Tür, und dann war es auch schon wieder Freitagabend. Der Blick auf den Kalender wurde dringend nötig.

"Ich fühl mich gar nicht gut", murmelte Ran, und Shinichi seufzte.

"Ich auch nicht. Aber trotzdem sollten wir auch die letzten beiden Tage noch geniessen, sonst nehmen wir uns das noch lange übel."

"Du hast Recht. Es waren ja wunderschöne Ferien, und auch die müssen mal zu Ende gehen. Leider, wie ich sagen muss."

"Von mir aus müssen sie nicht enden."

Zu Shinichis Aussage nickte Ran nur, dann kuschelte sie sich an ihn, lauschte dem ruhigen Schlagen seines Herzens und genoss dessen Wärme. Es war so schön... Ran wollte, dass dieser Augenblick nie endete.

Aber das tat er. Der Abend war schnell vorbei, der Samstag kam und ging, ebenso der Sonntag. Und dann war es früher Montagmorgen.

Der Ernst des Lebens fing wieder an.

Kapitel 2: ... und ein neuer Anfang

Müde sassen Ran und Shinichi auf ihren Plätzen im Klassenzimmer, inmitten ihrer Mitschüler, die ebenfalls nicht gerade wach aussahen. Es war ihnen anzusehen, dass auch sie überhaupt nicht erfreut über das Ende der Ferien waren. Aber wie es eben in einer solchen Situation meistens war: Niemand konnte etwas dagegen tun, niemand konnte die Zeit zurückdrehen.

"Guten Morgen!"

Die Stimme des Lehrers, der nun das Klassenzimmer betrat, klang in den Ohren der Schüler viel zu laut, obwohl er in keinster Weise herumschrie. Wie grausam konnte ein Montagmorgen sein...?

Einige murmelten, die meisten blieben still oder gähnten unübersehbar. "Wie ich sehe, freut ihr auch sehr über das Ende der Ferien", sagte der Erwachsene dann und lächelte. "Genau wie ich."

"Das glauben Sie ja selber nicht", murmelte Nakamichi, eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst, aber dennoch hörbar.

"Doch, das glaube ich. Und bevor ihr jetzt auf die Idee kommt, irgendwelche dummen Sprüche von euch zu geben, stelle ich euch eure neue Klassenkameradin Kazumi Miyamoto vor. Seid nett und sagt Hallo!"

Nach diesen Worten winkte der Lehrer die Oberschülerin herein. Die Sechzehnjährige namens Kazumi betrat zögernd, mit hochgezogenen Schultern und Röte auf den Wangen das Zimmer und stellte sich neben den Lehrer.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Kazumi Miyamoto. Schön, euch kennenzulernen."

Die Mädchen in der Klasse starrten die Neue neugierig an, und die Augen der Jungen begannen vor Begeisterung zu leuchten. Kazumi war gertenschlank, hatte lange, glänzend schwarze Haare, blaue Augen und ein niedliches Gesicht. Sie war sehr hübsch, und es kam, wie es kommen musste. Zwei Jungs begannen laut zu pfeifen.

"Das reicht jetzt!", gebot der Lehrer Ruhe. "Kazumi, setz dich bitte hin, ich möchte mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Und ihr, benehmt euch ein bisschen, ja? Seid nett zu ihr."

Seine Blicke nach hinten zu den Jungs waren eindeutig.

Die neue Oberschülerin setzte sich auf den einzigen Platz im Raum, der frei war; hinter Ran, neben Shinichi. Es war Sonokos Platz.

Während ihr alle Augenpaare folgten, musterte auch der Jungdetektiv sie, sagte jedoch nichts. Ran, die Shinichis Blicke mitbekommen hatte, öffnete gerade den Mund, doch der Lehrer war schneller. Erneut gebot er Ruhe.

"Wie ich euch vor den Sommerferien schon erzählt habe, fahren wir mit dem Thema Genetik fort. Bevor ich aber die Bücher und Unterlagen an euch austeile, möchte ich euren Wissensstand testen. Beantwortet einfach die Fragen auf dem Blatt, das ich gleich verteile, nach gutem Wissen und Gewissen. Benotet wird er nicht, aber ich wünsche trotzdem, dass ihr euch anstrengt. Ihr habt bis zur Pause Zeit, also nutzt jede Minute!"

Der Lehrer teilte wie versprochen die Blätter aus und der Test begann, es war still im Zimmer. Doch nur fünf Minuten später...

"Psst. Hey du!"

Ran hob den Kopf, und realisierte, dass es ihre neue Mitschülerin war. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte eine leicht verzweifelte Kazumi. "Kannst du mir vielleicht einen Stift leihen?"

Ran war verdutzt, doch dann reagierte sie und kam ihrer Bitte nach.

"Natürlich, hier", flüsterte sie zurück.

"Vielen Dank."

Die Braunhaarige drehte sich um und widmete sich wieder dem Test.

Einerseits erleichtert über das Ende darüber, andererseits aber auch traurig trat Ran eine Stunde später auf den Pausenplatz und liess den Blick über die Köpfe der Schüler gleiten.

Sie und Shinichi hatten eine Abmachung getroffen, die sich auf die Pausen bezog. In diesen zwanzig Minuten waren sie nicht zusammen, sondern verbrachten die Zeit mit ihren Freunden. Während er bei den anderen Jungs war und sie typische Männerthemen behandelten, war Ran immer mit Sonoko zusammen gewesen. Doch jetzt war Sonoko nicht bei ihr, sondern in Chicago, und dort würde sie auch noch mindestens ein halbes Jahr bleiben.

Mit den anderen Mädchen in ihrer Jahrgangsstufe verstand Ran sich zwar, doch da sie die feste Freundin des beliebten und umschwärmten Detektivs Shinichi Kudo war, wurde ihr immer wieder Neid entgegengebracht. Sie waren keine Freundinnen, und Ran konnte ihnen nichts anvertrauen, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass dann heftig über sie getratscht oder sie gar deswegen gehänselt wurde.

Sie vermisste Sonoko sehr.

Ran seufzte betrübt, und in dem Augenblick, in dem sie ihre Regelung brechen und zu Shinichi gehen wollte, trat Kazumi zu ihr.

"Entschuldige", sagte sie und lächelte verlegen. "Ich wollte dir nur den Stift zurückgeben und mich bei dir nochmal bedanken."

Dabei streckte sie ihr den Gegenstand entgegen, doch Ran ergriff ihn nicht. Sie lächelte stattdessen.

"Behalte ihn ruhig. Es ist schon okay, ich hab noch ein paar davon", fügte sie dann auf Kazumis erstauntes Gesicht hinzu.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe vor lauter Aufregung über meinen ersten Schultag völlig vergessen, meine Schreibsachen mitzunehmen."

"Kann ja mal passieren, mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf."

Kazumi nickte, und Ran fiel siedend heiss etwas ein. "Oh, tut mir leid, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Ran, Ran Mori. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."

"Ganz meinerseits."

Kazumi lächelte und kam sehr schnell mit Ran ins Gespräch. Sie erzählten beide etwas von sich, und ehe sie es sich versahen, war die Pause auch schon wieder vorbei.

Alle Schüler strömten zurück ins Gebäude, ebenso Ran, die neue Hoffnung geschöpft hatte. Mit einem geliehenen und schlussendlich geschenkten Stift hatte auch schon ihre Freundschaft mit Sonoko begonnen.

Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätte sie eine neue Freundin gewonnen...

Kapitel 3: Der Alptraum beginnt

"Guten Morgen, Ran."

Die Angesprochene drehte sich erschrocken um.

"Hallo!", kam es über ihre Lippen, noch ehe sie richtig nachgedacht hatte. "Ähm... wer bist du?"

Vor ihr stand ein Junge in ihrem Alter. Er hatte dunkle, glatte Haare und eine Brille, die ihn intelligent aussehen liess. Er trug die Uniform der Teitan-Oberschule, doch Ran hatte ihn noch nie an der Schule gesehen.

"Ich bin Kenji und gerade erst nach Tokyo gezogen. Ich bin in der dritten Jahrgangsstufe, also eine über dir."

Ran wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Scheinbar hatte der Junge sich über sie informiert, sonst wüsste er nicht schon, dass sie ein Jahr jünger war.

"Nett, dich kennenzulernen."

"Ich würde dich gerne zu einem Kaffee einladen. Heute Abend?"

Die Oberschülerin war überrascht.

"Es tut mir leid, aber heute Abend geht es mir nicht. Ich habe ein Date mit meinem Freund-"

"Du hast einen Freund?", platzte es aus dem Jungen heraus. "Schiess ihn in den Wind, ich bin viel besser als er."

Ran verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Der Kerl traute sich ja echt was...

"Das glaube ich weniger", antwortete sie mit kühler Stimme, während er ihr mit jeder Sekunde unsympathischer wurde. "Und überhaupt, was geht dich das an? Du kennst mich ja gar nicht."

"Glaubst du?"

In diesem Augenblick trat Shinichi zu ihr und legte ihr einen Arm und die Hüfte.

"Wer bist du denn?", fragte er und musterte ihn abschätzig.

"Ich bin Kenji, der Freund von Ran."

"Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht", lachte Shinichi spöttisch. "Schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf, es gibt noch Haufenweise anderer Mädels, die noch nicht vergeben sind."

"Aber keine von ihnen ist wie Ran", knurrte Kenji.

"Das stimmt", pflichtete Shinichi ihm bei. "Und das ist einer der Gründe, warum sie meine Freundin ist. Ich liebe sie, und sie liebt mich, also hast du gar keine Chance. Und jetzt verzieh dich."

Der neue Oberschüler knurrte, doch weder Shinichi noch Ran liessen sich davon beeindrucken. Der junge Detektiv machte sich sogar darüber lustig.

"Nimm ein Hustenbonbon, du klingst schrecklich. Oder lass die Kröte in deinem Hals Miete zahlen, vielleicht verschwindet sie dann von alleine."

"Schreib du mir nicht vor, was ich zu tun habe!", giftete Kenji, und Ran riss der Geduldsfaden.

"Komm mit", sagte sie zu Shinichi gewandt, nahm seine Hand und ging los. Sie liessen Kenji einfach stehen, und beide waren froh, dass er ihnen nicht folgte.

"Was für ein Mistkerl", fluchte Ran und warf sich die Haare zurück. "Kann der mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

"Das sollte er zumindest", pflichtete Shinichi ihr bei, liess das Thema dann aber auf sich ruhen. "Du, wir sehen uns nachher, ja? Ich muss noch kurz was mit Nakamichi besprechen."

"Okay, bis gleich."

Ran gab ihm einen Kuss, darauf bedacht, dass Kenji es auch sicher mitbekam.

Als sie daraufhin das Schulgebäude betrat, kam schon Kazumi auf sie zu, die auf Ran gewartet hatte.

"Wer war das denn?", fragte sie und spähte hinaus, wo Kenji noch immer mit geballten Fäusten an Ort und Stelle stand und Ran nachschaute.

"Ach der. Nur ein Irrer, der mich von Shinichi trennen wollte."

Kazumi lachte.

"Solche Verrückten gibt es wohl überall, was?"

Ran nickte.

"Das stimmt, aber lassen wir doch das Thema sein. Hattest du gestern einen schönen und ruhigen Abend?"

"Ja, ich-"

Das Klingeln der Schulglocke unterbrach Kazumis Antwort, und da es ihr, wie sie einmal erwähnt hatte, immer superpeinlich war, wenn sie zu spät zum Unterricht kam, nahm sie Ran an der Hand und spurtete mit ihr die Treppen hoch.

"Hey, hey, nicht so schnell! Wir sind schon nicht die Letzten."

"Tut mir leid, aber ich hasse so was."

Ran seufzte.

Wie sie gesagt hatte waren sie noch lange nicht die Letzten gewesen, und das beruhigte Kazumi ungemein. Es hätte ja sein können...

Die ersten drei Unterrichtsstunden vergingen wie im Flug, und während der Pause, in der Ran sich aufgeregt mit Kazumi unterhielt, trat plötzlich wieder Kenji zu ihr. Ran war sofort genervt und versuchte gar nicht, es zu verbergen.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will nichts von dir!"

"Aber ich etwas von dir. Also komm schon, geh mit mir aus, bitte."

Ran wurde langsam aber sicher wütend.

"Nein! Ich habe dir schon erklärt, dass ich einen Freund habe, und dass ich ihm treu bleibe. Also lass mich bitte endlich in Frieden!"

"Aber ich bin viel besser als er-"

"Bist du nicht. Und überhaupt, Eigenlob stinkt, in deinem Fall besonders stark."

Die Mitschülerinnen, die in der Nähe standen und alles haarklein mitbekommen hatten, begannen zu kichern. Kenji trat Zornesröte ins Gesicht, und seine Hände ballten sich wieder zu Fäusten.

"Du willst also nicht mit mir ausgehen?"

"Nein!"

"Ist das dein letztes Wort?"

"Ja, ist es. Und jetzt hau endlich ab!"

Kenji knurrte.

"Das wirst du bereuen."

Es waren Worte, die er zwar leise gesagt, die Ran aber trotzdem überdeutlich verstanden hatte. Sie jedoch gab nichts darum, es waren schliesslich Worte des Neids.

Das glaubte sie zumindest.

Shinichi trat zu ihr und schaute Kenji, nach, der sich umgedreht hatte und davonlief.

"Hat er sich wieder angebiedert?"

"Ja", seufzte Ran. "Aber können wir bitte das Thema wechseln? Der Kerl nervt nur noch."

Shinichi grinste.

"Wie du willst. Ich habe gehört, dass es in unserer Stamm-Eisdiele eine neue Eissorte geben soll. Gehen wir heute nach der Schule hin?"

"Ähm", machte Ran und warf einen Blick zu Kazumi, die nur dastand und Shinichi anstarrte. "Ich habe schon mit Kazumi abgemacht, dorthin zu gehen. Heute, meine ich. Tut mir leid."

Ihr Freund schaute zur Gemeinten und lächelte.

"Dann gehen wir doch zu Dritt, das wird sicher lustig! Oder hast du etwas dagegen?"

Kazumi wurde knallrot. So direkt vom bekannten und berühmten Shinichi Kudo angesprochen zu werden war fast zuviel für ihr Nervenkostüm. Sie brachte keinen einzigen Ton von sich, doch sie schaffte es, den Kopf zu schütteln. Natürlich hatte sie nichts dagegen, Shinichi auch ausserhalb der Schule zu treffen...

Ran lächelte und war froh, dass Shinichi sich Kazumi gegenüber nicht unhöflich oder gar unmöglich verhielt. Sonoko hatte er damals immer wieder aufgezogen, sie hatte sofort dasselbe gemacht, und das hatte sich auch bis heute nicht geändert. Sie hatten es aber beide nie ernst oder böse gemeint.

Der Kurzausflug zur Eisdiele nach der Schule verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, und nachdem Kazumi ihre Verlegenheit und Schüchternheit vor Shinichi abgelegt hatte, amüsierten sich alle drei prächtig. Ran war sehr glücklich über diese kurze, unbeschwerte Zeit. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Shinichi und Kazumi sich nach so kurzer Zeit schon so gut verstanden, und sah es als gutes Zeichen an. Kenji, seine Worte und seine Annäherungsversuche hatte sie total vergessen.

Zwei Tage später jedoch geschah etwas Merkwürdiges.

Als Ran am Abend nach ihrem Karatetraining müde nach Hause kam, klingelte das Telefon, kaum hatte sie die Wohnung betreten. Da ihr Vater Kogoro nicht zu Hause war, ging sie ran.

"Hallo? Hier Detektei Mori?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort, das Einzige, was sie hörte, war ein Keuchen.

"Hallo? Wer ist da?"

Wieder erklang nur ein Keuchen, dann kam das Besetztzeichen. Fragend starrte Ran den Hörer an und legte ihn langsam zurück. Kaum hatte sie sich einen Meter vom Telefon entfernt, klingelte es erneut.

"Hallo? Hier Detektei Mori?"

Schon wieder hörte sie nur ein Keuchen, und Ran war genervt.

"Hey Sie! Hören Sie auf mit den Spielchen, es reicht. Wer ist dran? Hallo?"

"Ran..."

Die keuchende Stimme sprach, und Ran jagte es sofort einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie liess den Hörer fallen und trat einen grossen Schritt zurück. Das Besetztzeichen erklang wieder, doch für das interessierte sich Ran nicht. Sie starrte den Hörer an und wusste nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte.

Die Polizei informieren? Aber was sollte sie ihnen sagen? Dass jemand ins Telefon gekeucht und ihren Namen gesagt hatte? Nein, das konnte sie nicht tun, es bestand ja kein Tatverdacht oder Handlungsbedarf.

Shinichi informieren? Das könnte sie zwar schon tun, aber nützen würde es ihr nichts. Shinichi war zwar der beste Detektiv, den Tokyo je gesehen hatte, aber aufgrund der kaum vorhandenen Fakten konnte auch er nichts tun.

Ihrem Vater davon erzählen? Ran rollte mit den Augen. Das kam nicht in Frage!

Ran entschied sich, erst einmal Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Scherz, ein Streich, der ihr jemand spielen wollte. Also verlor sie kein Wort darüber, weder an diesem Abend noch am nächsten Tag, und am späten Nachmittag hatte sie den Vorfall schon wieder vergessen. Sie genoss den frühen Abend mit Kazumi, und den späteren mit Shinichi, der angeboten hatte, ihr bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen.

Er ging gegen halb elf Uhr nachts, und eine knappe halbe Stunde später, als Ran ins Bett gehen wollte, drangen merkwürdige Geräusche an ihre Ohren. Sie brauchte einige Momente, ehe ihr klar wurde, dass die Geräusche von draussen kamen; jemand warf kleine Steinchen an ihr Fenster.

Sie begann zu lächeln. Das konnte ja nur Shinichi sein, der wie im Film ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte und dann... Nein, ein Ständchen würde er ihr sicher nicht bringen, soviel war klar. Aber romantisch war es trotzdem.

Als Ran lächelnd das Fenster öffnete und hinuntersah, entdeckte sie jedoch niemanden.

"Shinichi?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

"Shinichi?"

Wieder nichts, niemand zeigte sich.

Merkwürdig.

Die Oberschülerin beschloss, nichts weiter drum zu geben und ins Bett zu gehen. Sie traf Shinichi ja morgen in der Schule, sie hatte dann Gelegenheit, ihn nach seinem Tun zu fragen.

Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass es nicht ihr Freund war, der die Steinchen an ihr Fenster geworfen hatte.

"Um welche Zeit war das denn?", fragte er in einem Tonfall, den Ran sonst nur hörte, wenn Shinichi mitten in einer Fallaufklärung war.

"Gegen elf Uhr."

"Da war ich schon längst zu Hause", murmelte Shinichi nachdenklich. "Und du hast sonst keine Ahnung, wer es gewesen sein könnte?"

Ran schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein."

Shinichi senkte seine Stimme, bis sie nur noch ein Flüstern war.

"Vielleicht geschieht es heute Abend wieder, und für den Fall der Fälle will ich dabei sein."

Er schaute sich ganz kurz um und überprüfte, ob die Luft rein war. Mithörer waren jetzt nicht gerade förderlich. "Ich habe nämlich eine Vermutung, und ich will wissen, ob sie bestätigt wird."

"In Ordnung."

"Ich komme gegen acht Uhr zu dir, okay? Und erzähl das niemandem."

"Okay."

Shinichi hielt Wort und erschien um Punkt acht Uhr vor der Detektei Mori. Während Ran ihn durchs offene Fenster beobachtete, schaute ihr Freund sich auf der Strasse ganz genau um, doch er entdeckte nichts Ungewöhnliches. Seufzend ging er schliesslich die Treppe hoch und stand nur eine Minute später in Rans Zimmer.

Den Abend verbrachten sie ohne Zwischenfälle erst bei den Hausaufgaben, dann bei einem Film, der um fünf vor Elf zu Ende war. Als Ran den Fernseher ausschaltete, breitete sich sofort Stille im Zimmer aus. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, und sie war heilfroh, dass sie nicht alleine war. Es war irgendwie unheimlich...

Um Punkt elf Uhr begann es, ein paar Steinchen prasselten ans Fenster.

Sofort sprang Shinichi auf und öffnete es mit einem Ruck, doch es war schon zu spät. Er entdeckte nichts und niemanden.

"Shinichi?"

"Da ist niemand."

"Aber jemand muss die Steinchen doch geworfen haben", sagte Ran, die es langsam mit der Angst zu tun bekam.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte ihr Handy.

"Wer ist es?"

"Ich weiss nicht, es steht nur 'Unbekannt'", antwortete Ran und schaute hilfesuchend zu Shinichi hoch. "Soll ich-?"

"Geh nicht ran!"

Ihr fiel etwas ein.

"Aber meine Mutter ruft auch immer mit unterdrückter Nummer an, vielleicht will sie mich sprechen."

"Um diese Zeit noch?"

"Es wäre nicht das erste Mal", entgegnete Ran, nahm den Anruf entgegen und bereute es sofort.

"Ran...", keuchte eine verzerrte Stimme und jagte ihr furchtbare Angst ein. Sie stiess einen spitzen Schrei aus, klappte ihr Handy zu und klammerte sich an Shinichi, der sie in die Arme geschlossen hatte.

Erneut prasselten Steinchen ans Fenster.

"Geh nicht!"

"Ich muss nachsehen, wer es ist", entgegnete Shinichi und liess sie los. "Sonst wirst du nicht mehr ruhig schlafen können."

Wieder erklang das bekannte Geräusch am Fenster, doch gerade, als Shinichi darauf zugehen wollte, ging es zu Bruch. Ein grosser Stein verfehlte ihn ganz knapp und blieb inmitten von Scherbensplittern am Zimmerboden liegen. Um den Stein war ein Stück Papier gebunden, das Shinichi sofort entfernte und auffaltete.

Er wurde bleich.

Ich will dich... Und ich kriege dich...

Die Nachricht auf dem Papierstück war eindeutig; Ran hatte einen Stalker.

Und zwar einen, der nicht davor zurückschrak, ihr etwas anzutun.

Kapitel 4: Ein dunkler Tag im Paradies

"Komm bitte wieder zu mir."

Rans Stimme war nur noch ein angstvolles Flüstern. Ja, sie hatte Angst. Angst um ihr Leben. Und Angst um Shinichi und dessen Leben.

Ihr Freund stand am Fenster und schaute angestrengt hinaus, doch dann kam er Rans Bitte doch noch nach und umarmte sie fest, in der Hoffnung, sie so etwas beruhigen zu können.

Das ging auch für die nächsten paar Sekunden gut, doch plötzlich ertönte Fussgetrampel, und schon wurde die Tür zu Rans Zimmer aufgerissen. Die Oberschülerin zuckte zusammen, als ihr Vater Kogoro schnaubend und wie ein wilder Stier ins Zimmer platzte.

"Was zur Hölle habt ihr angestellt? Das Fenster ist ja kaputt! Und lass gefälligst die Finger von ihr, du Lustmolch!"

Höchst widerwillig tat Shinichi, was von ihm verlangt wurde, jedoch nicht ohne laut zu knurren.

"Zu Ihrer Frage: Wir haben nichts angestellt und auch das Fenster nicht kaputt gemacht-"

"Wer war es dann?"

"Ein Stalker."

Shinichis Stimme klang besorgt, aber auch bitter. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er Ran nicht vor dieser Erfahrung bewahren konnte, und griff nach der Hand seiner Freundin und drückte sie fest.

"Ran hat einen Stalker", ergänzte er und zog sie näher zu sich.

Kogoro riss wieder wütend den Mund auf, hielt dann aber erstarrt inne.

"Was?"

"Ich habe einen Stalker", sagte Ran mit kaum hörbarer und angstvoller Stimme. Sie sah hoch. "Paps..."

Kogoro war wie ausgewechselt.

"Ran, du brauchst Schutz, Polizeischutz, und was ist mit der Schule?"

Weder seine Tochter noch Shinichi antworteten, doch der junge Detektiv wusste ganz genau, was er jetzt zu tun hatte.

Allerdings machte ihm Kogoro einen Strich durch die Rechnung, andererseits half er ihm, indem er sich anbot, seine Tochter überallhin zu begleiten. Das allerdings wollte Ran nicht, und so kam es, dass sie am nächsten Morgen alleine das Haus verliess.

Der Tag begann für Ran zwar so normal wie jeder Schultag, doch schon auf dem Weg zu Shinichis Villa wurde ihr immer mulmiger zumute. Sie wurde zwar nicht verfolgt, das spürte sie, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Als sie endlich bei Shinichi ankam, fühlte sie sich zwar gleich etwas sicherer, aber das ungute Gefühl blieb trotzdem.

"Ran, um Himmels Willen, warum bist du alleine?", fragte er, noch bevor er sie überhaupt begrüsst hatte.

"Paps wollte mich bis zu dir begleiten, aber-"

"Aber was?"

"Aber das wollte ich nicht. Er hätte dich doch nur wieder wüst beschimpft, darum dachte ich, ich-"

Shinichi packte seine Freundin an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie grober als er eigentlich wollte.

"Ran, verdammt, so darfst du nicht denken! Dein Vater und ich, wir verstehen uns nicht, das ist uns allen klar. Aber unsere Differenzen darfst du nicht über deine Sicherheit stellen!"

Ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen.

"Aber ich bin es leid, so leid, euch zuzusehen, wie ihr-"

"Ran, benutz bitte deinen hübschen Kopf und denk nach. Glaubst du etwa, Kogoro und ich würden uns vertragen, wenn du tot bist?"

Darauf wusste die Oberschülerin keine Antwort, sie strich sich nur die Tränen aus den Augen und schniefte.

"Komm, wir müssen los, sonst kommen wir zu spät zur Schule. Guten Morgen übrigens", fügte Shinichi hinzu und küsste sie.

"Morgen."

Als sie das Schulgelände betraten, spürte Ran es sofort. Die stechenden Blicke, die ihr folgten, jagten ihr einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken. Shinichi bemerkte das, rasch musterte er alle seine Mitschüler und sein Blick blieb an Kenji hängen, der sie beobachtete. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde aber schnell auf Kazumi gelenkt, die auf sie zu rannte.

"Ran! Hey, Ran!"

"Guten Morgen, Kazumi."

"Hallo", sagte Shinichi leicht mit den Gedanken abwesend.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige und musterte ihre Freundin besorgt. "Du siehst aus, als hättest du die Nacht durchgemacht."

"Das habe ich im Grunde genommen auch", antwortete Ran und musste dann gähnen. "Tatsache ist, dass ich die ganze Nacht über kaum ein Auge zugemacht habe."

"Warum?"

Ran lächelte demonstrativ, dann beantwortete sie die Frage.

"Diese blöde Mathematikprüfung heute raubt mir noch den Verstand."

"Oh, ich verstehe."

"Eine Prüfung in Mathematik?", fragte Shinichi irritiert und schaute die beiden Mädchen an. "Heute?"

"Ja", sagte Kazumi. "Hast du das etwa vergessen?"

Shinichi antwortete nicht. Jetzt erst fiel ihm ein, dass heute tatsächlich eine Prüfung in Mathematik anstand. Für die er nicht gelernt hatte, wohlgemerkt.

"Oh, Mann."

"Kann passieren", sagte Kazumi und lächelte ihn an. "Ich habe auch nicht gelernt, wie ich zugeben muss."

Nun lächelte auch Ran.

"Dann sind wir schon drei, die durchrasseln werden."

Glücklicherweise verschob der Lehrer die Prüfung, weil fast die ganze Klasse nicht dafür gelernt hatte, und so konnten die drei den Schultag mehr oder weniger beruhigt in Angriff nehmen.

Für den Rest des Tages verdrängte das Pärchen die drohende Gefahr, die über Ran schwebte, und auch am Abend geschah nichts Ungewöhnliches. Nur einmal klingelte das Telefon, doch am Ende war nur jemand, der sich verwählt hatte. In dieser Nacht konnte Ran mehr oder weniger ruhig schlafen, denn die Probleme fingen erst am nächsten Morgen wieder an.

Erneut verliess Ran alleine die Detektei Mori, da Kogoro Shinichi deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er seine Tochter heute zur Schule bringt. Jedoch hatte er kurzfristig einen Auftrag bekommen, den er nicht durch die Lappen gehen lassen wollte. Und als Ran, als sie es erfahren hatte, Shinichi anrufen und in Kenntnis setzten wollte, war dieser aus irgendeinem Grund nicht erreichbar. Um nicht zu spät zur Schule zu kommen, blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig, als alleine loszugehen.

Kaum war sie um die erste Ecke gebogen, spürte sie auch schon wieder, wie sie beobachtet wurde. Heute jedoch war es schlimmer, denn sie wurde auch noch verfolgt. Ran beschleunigte ihre Schritte, und sie bildete sich ein, wie das auch ihr Verfolger tat. Sie begann zu rennen, und als sie erneut um eine Ecke bog, stiess sie mit Kazumi zusammen.

"Hallo Ran."

"Kazumi? Was machst du denn hier?"

Ran war völlig irritiert.

"Ich war auf den Weg zu dir", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige, und ihr Gesicht zeigte deutlich die Erleichterung, sie gefunden zu haben. Doch Ran verstand nicht.

"Was? Wieso denn?"

"Na ja, du warst gestern irgendwie so durch den Wind, dass ich dich heute abholen wollte, aber ich wusste den genauen Weg zu deinem Haus nicht mehr. Ist mir voll peinlich..."

Ran atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen.

"Muss es nicht, ich komme schon klar. Den Weg zur Schule kennst du ja von hier aus, oder?"

"Ja, aber ich... Ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen gehen?"

Kazumis Frage und das Angebot dahinter klang sehr verlockend, und Ran war drauf und dran, ihr zuzustimmen, denn somit wäre sie nicht mehr alleine. Doch dann entschied sie sich anders. Wenn ihr Verfolger sie angriff, geriet auch Kazumi in Gefahr... Das konnte und wollte sie nicht zulassen.

"Tut mir leid, aber heute möchte ich lieber alleine gehen. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten, ehrlich. Es tut mir sehr leid."

Nach diesen Worten ging Ran weiter und liess Kazumi mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck einfach stehen.

Sie schämte sich zwar dafür, doch sie musste ihre Freundin zum Teil anlügen. Sie kannte Kazumi zwar inzwischen recht gut, trotzdem wusste sie nicht, wie sie in einer Gefahrensituation reagieren würde. Das Risiko war zu gross, weswegen sie den kürzesten Weg zu Shinichis Villa einschlug. Mit ihm an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich immer noch sicherer als mit Kazumi, und er hatte auch mehr Erfahrung in solchen Dingen als sie.

"Es tut mir leid, Kazumi", murmelte Ran, ehe sie an Shinichis Haustür klingelte und nur Sekunden später von ihm erleichtert umarmt wurde.

Als sie das Schulgelänge betraten, war Kazumi noch nirgends zu sehen. Dafür wurden sie geradezu demonstrativ von Kenji beobachtet, in dessen Augen der blanke Neid zu sehen war. Sofort verwickelte Shinichi seine Freundin in ein Gespräch, so dass sie nicht auf Kenji aufmerksam wurde und dementsprechend auch nicht seine Blicke sah. Sie brauchte nicht noch mehr Aufregung und Angst... Nachdem Kazumi endlich auftauchte, war Ran noch gelöster als vorhin, und Shinichi atmete auf. Die Freundschaft mit dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen tat Ran sichtlich gut.

Den ganzen Tag über war seine Freundin mehr oder weniger gut gelaunt, doch kurz nach Unterrichtsende erhielt Ran eine SMS. Deren Inhalt war eine deutliche Drohung.

"Geniess deinen letzten Tag", las Shinichi murmelnd den Text vor. "Wer ist der Absender?"

"Die Nummer ist unterdrückt worden", antwortete Ran und hakte sich bei ihrem Freund ein. "Wann ist dieser Alptraum denn endlich zu Ende?", flüsterte sie flehend und strich sich mit zitternden Händen die Haare zurück. "Wann, Shinichi?"

"Ich weiss es nicht", antwortete er leise und voller Bedauern. "Aber ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um dich zu beschützen. Du musst dich nur an meine Anweisungen halten, dann geschieht dir nichts."

"Okay. Was schlägst du vor?"

"Du schläfst heute Nacht bei mir, ich werde dich gegen halb acht Uhr abholen kommen."

"Ist gut. Paps weiss natürlich nichts davon, aber ich werde es ihm dann schon noch sagen", fügte Ran hinzu, als Shinichi sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauchen musterte. "Du weisst doch, wie er reagiert. Würde er es jetzt schon wissen, würde er unser Vorhaben sabotieren wollen. Erfährt er es aber erst kurz vorher, hat er keine Zeit mehr dazu."

"Schlaues Mädchen", sagte Shinichi und lächelte sie stolz an. "Wir werden diese nervenaufreibende Zeit schon überstehen, verlass dich drauf."

Doch es sollte anders kommen.

Pünktlich um halb acht Uhr stand Shinichi vor der Detektei Mori, doch er traf auf niemanden. Kogoro war nicht da. Ran war ebenfalls nicht anwesend, und das war genau das, was Shinichi in höchste Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Seine Freundin war nicht da, obwohl sie es versprochen hatte. Shinichi versuchte sie anzurufen, doch er blieb erfolglos. Als er Kogoro auf seinem Handy erreichte, lallte dieser so stark, dass Shinichi wieder auflegte. In diesem Zustand konnte Rans Vater ihm nicht helfen, geschweige denn ihm sagen, wo sich seine Tochter befand.

"Verdammte Schnapsdrossel", fluchte Shinichi in sich hinein. "Nie ist auf den Kerl Verlass."

Shinichi begann zu zweifeln, ob Ran wirklich Kogoros Tochter war. Sie war schliesslich das komplette Gegenteil von ihm...

Plötzlich ergriff Panik von ihm Besitz. Wo um alles in der Welt war Ran? Warum hatte sie sich nicht an seine Anweisungen gehalten? Warum hatte sie nicht auf ihn gewartet? Shinichi wusste es nicht.

Er hatte plötzlich ein äusserst ungutes Gefühl, er spürte, dass irgendetwas Schreckliches passiert war. Der junge Detektiv spurtete los.

Obwohl er es noch nicht wusste, hatten sich seine Befürchtungen auf schreckliche Art und Weise bewahrheitet.

Kapitel 5: Engel in Ketten

Shinichis Beine trugen ihn immer weiter, führten ihn fast durch die halbe Stadt, bis er an einer Strassenecke kurz Halt machen musste, um etwas zu verschnaufen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit fiel ihm etwas Merkwürdiges auf. Ein schwarzer Schmetterling flatterte an ihm vorbei, obwohl der nächstgelegene Park mindestens zwei Kilometer entfernt war. Er wunderte sich, was das Tierchen so weit im Stadtinnern verloren hatte, doch dann schüttelte Shinichi mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

Egal, diese Frage war zweitrangig. Wichtiger war jetzt, was mit Ran geschehen war.

Er rannte wieder los und legte ein paar hundert Meter zurück, bis er in eine Strasse einbog und sein Blick auf drei Polizeiautos und eine grössere Menschentraube fiel. Instinktiv wusste er, dass auch Ran hier war. Nur: Wo genau war sie?

Eilig ging er auf die Menschenmenge zu, quetschte und drängelte sich bis ganz nach vorne - wo ihn fast der Schlag traf, als er seine Freundin endlich erblickte.

Seine Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet, sie waren sogar schlimmer, als er es sich in seinen dunkelsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte.

Mitten auf dem Bürgersteig lag Ran in einer kleinen Blutlache. Ihr rechter Arm war unnatürlich abgewinkelt, und das, was Shinichi von ihrem Gesicht sah, war unkenntlich und völlig blutverschmiert. Der Rest wurde von ihren Haaren verdeckt, die total zerzaust waren.

Shinichi warf einen kurzen Blick nach oben und entdeckte ein Stückchen Stoff, das auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes an einem geländerähnlichen Gitter in etwa fünfzehn Metern Höhe im leichten Sommerwind flatterte.

Der Stofffetzen gehörte eindeutig zu Rans dünnem Pullover, der auf einer Seite zerrissen war.

Traurige Gewissheit erfasste ihn. Ran, seine Freundin, das Mädchen, das er über alles liebte, war fünfzehn Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt und mit Gesicht und Schultern zuerst auf dem harten Betonboden aufgeschlagen.

Für ihn war klar, dass es sich weder um einen Selbstmord noch um einen Unfall handelte, sondern um einen Mordversuch. Erst wurde Ran gestalkt, dann bedroht, und jetzt auch noch angegriffen.

Die Menschenmenge jedoch war anderer Meinung. Obwohl die Polizei nichts zu ihren Ermittlungen verlauten liess, ging sie von einem Selbstmord aus.

Shinichi hatte Mühe, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch er versuchte trotzdem, zu Ran zu gelangen. Allerdings wurde er von zwei kräftig gebauten Polizisten aufgehalten, die ihn partout nicht an den Ort des Schreckens lassen wollten. Lautstark machte er schliesslich seiner Verärgerung und Verzweiflung Luft.

"Da ist er ja!", rief plötzlich ein Mann und deutete auf ihn. "Das ist der Mörder, nehmen Sie ihn fest!"

Shinichi schaute irritiert in die Richtung der aufgebrachten und hysterischen Stimme und erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Kogoro Mori handelte. Als sich aber weder die Polizisten noch sonst jemand rührte, griff er den Oberschüler gleich selber an.

Wie ein rasender Stier packte der Erwachsene Shinichi am Kragen, setzte einen seiner Judogriffe ein und warf ihn mit voller Wucht zu Boden.

"Warum hast du nicht auf sie aufgepasst?", schrie Kogoro ihn an. "Du hast meine Tochter getötet! Du hast sie umgebracht, du elender Mörder!"

Als der ehemalige Polizist seine Hände um Shinichis Hals legte und begann, ihn brutal zu würgen, wurde es Kommissar Megure zu viel.

"Lassen Sie den Jungen los, Mori!", sagte er mit lauter Stimme. "Ich bin sicher, dass er nichts mit Rans Unfall zu tun hat. Ausserdem lebt sie noch!"

Kogoro liess zwar vom Freund seiner Tochter, der sich die ganze Zeit über nicht gewehrt hatte, ab, aber er war noch immer ausser sich.

"Er und nichts mit ihr zu tun? Er ist leider ihr Freund, und darum werde ich-"

"Lassen Sie es gut sein! Kudo hat jetzt wahrlich andere Probleme!"

Da hatte Megure allerdings Recht.

"Sie lebt noch?", fragte Shinichi mit fast unhörbarer Stimme, und der Kommissar, der nun neben ihm hockte, nickte.

"Ja. Die Notärzte sind schon da und tun ihre Arbeit, siehst du? Mach dir keine Sorgen um Ran, sie ist ein starkes Mädchen und wird es sicher schaffen."

Shinichi drehte den Kopf und sah, dass tatsächlich zwei Notärzte neben seiner Freundin knieten und sich um sie kümmerten. Ihrer Schnelligkeit zufolge wusste Shinichi, dass Ran tatsächlich noch am Leben war. Bei toten Menschen mussten die Notärzte sich ja schliesslich nicht mehr beeilen...

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Shinichi", wiederholte Megure und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, dann stand er auf und ging wieder seiner Arbeit nach.

Shinichi blieb mit geschlossenen Augen dort liegen, wo er war, während ihm die Tränen links und rechts herunterliefen. Er war unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen.

Die Gefühle hatten ihn übermannt. Der unglaubliche Hass von Kogoro, der ihm entgegenschlug. Das Wissen, dass Ran noch am Leben war, auch wenn es kritisch um sie stand. Die furchtbare Angst, die er um sie hatte. Und die Vorstellung, was wäre, wenn sie doch noch sterben würde...

Diese Angst machte ihm am meisten zu schaffen, aber Megure war zuversichtlich, dass sie überleben würde, also sollte er auch zuversichtlich sein...

Nur wusste Shinichi nicht, dass der Kommissar ihn angelogen hatte. In Wahrheit war er überhaupt nicht sicher, ob Ran diesen Sturz überlebte, ganz im Gegenteil. Früher oder später war bisher jeder, der aus dieser Höhe gestürzt war, an den inneren Verletzungen gestorben...

"Wir müssen los, möchte jemand mitfahren?", fragte ein Sanitäter und schaute in die Runde.

"Ja, ich!", rief Shinichi wie aus der Pistole geschossen und stand sofort auf, doch Kogoro liess das nicht zu. Er stieg einfach in den Krankenwagen zu seiner Tochter und wies die Notärzte an, loszufahren. Shinichi hatte keine Chance, auch nur in die Nähe seiner Freundin zu kommen. Der Krankenwagen fuhr los, und Shinichi stand verloren und völlig verzweifelt am Ort des Schreckens.

Shinichi wusste nicht mehr, wie er ins Krankenhaus kam, er war einfach plötzlich da. Er wusste auch nicht, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, aber es musste sich wohl um Stunden gehandelt haben.

Als er endlich mit dem behandelten Arzt ins Krankenzimmer durfte, zögerte er einen Augenblick, doch dann betrat er doch den Raum.

Ganz langsam, so als ob er auf hauchdünnem Eis gehen würde, trat er einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf das Bett zu, in dem Ran lag. Das erste, was er jedoch von ihr sah, waren die Schläuche und Kabel, die seine Freundin mit den Geräten verband und sie am Leben erhielten.

"Wir mussten sie ins künstliche Koma versetzen, die Verletzungen Ihrer Freundin sind leider sehr schwerwiegend."

Mit brüchiger Stimme stellte Shinichi die Frage, die ihm am heftigsten auf der Zunge brannte.

"Wird sie überleben?"

"Ich..."

Der Arzt zögerte erst mit einer Antwort, dann brach er nach dem ersten Wort ab. Shinichi hatte sofort ein ungutes Gefühl.

"Wird sie wieder gesund? Wird sie wieder ein normales Leben führen können? Wird sie überleben?"

Der Arzt liess die Schultern hängen, und das war für Shinichi ein deutliches Zeichen.

"Lassen Sie mich bitte mit ihr alleine."

"Okay, aber bitte nicht allzu lange. Sie braucht viel Ruhe."

Der Erwachsene kam dann dem Wunsch nach und liess den jungen Detektiv alleine.

Shinichi seufzte und atmete tief durch, dann trat er zögernd näher an das Krankenbett.

Jetzt erkannte er mehr, er entdeckte nun endlich seine Freundin zwischen den farbigen Schläuchen und Kabeln, aber das, was er sah, war alles andere als erfreulich und schön.

Rans wunderschönes Gesicht, es war entstellt. Mehr als die Hälfte war dick einbandagiert, und der Rest war von Schürfwunden, Blutergüssen und Pflastern übersät.

Sie sah schrecklich aus, und Shinichi brach es das Herz.

Langsam griff er nach Rans Hand, die genau wie ihr restlicher Körper leblos auf dem Bett lag. Sie war eiskalt.

"Ach Ran..."

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, obwohl ihm Tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. Er war sprachlos über die ganze Situation, ungläubig und verzweifelt, aber auch wütend. Wütend über sich, weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, Ran zu beschützen. Und wütend über den Täter, der seiner Freundin das angetan hatte.

Der junge Detektiv strich sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, dann warf er einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es regnete wie aus Eimern.

"Siehst du das, Ran? Der Regen. Er weint für mich, weil ich es nicht kann. Bitte wach schnell wieder auf. Eine Welt ohne dich könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, also..."

Er brach ab und senkte schniefend den Kopf. "Bitte komm zu mir zurück. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Verstehst du mich?"

Eine Antwort erhielt er wie erwartet nicht, obwohl er es trotzdem sehr gehofft hatte.

Als der Arzt wenige Augenblicke später leise das Zimmer betrat, wusste Shinichi, dass er jetzt gehen musste.

Schweren Herzens verabschiedete er sich von Ran, jedoch nicht ohne zu versprechen, am nächsten Tag wieder zu kommen. Der Abschied fiel ihm unendlich schwer.

Die ganze Nacht lag Shinichi wach, erst am frühen Morgen konnte er etwas dösen, und als sein Wecker ihn unsanft in die morgendliche Realität zurückholte, fühlte er sich so müde, krank und kaputt wie noch nie. Dennoch brachte er die Kraft auf, aufzustehen und ins Krankenhaus zu Ran zu gehen, wo ihn eine böse Überraschung erwartete.

Der Vater seiner Freundin war schon da und sah dunkelrot, als er Shinichi, der das Krankenzimmer leise betrat, kaum erblickte.

"Du!", blaffte er den Jungen an und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. "Dass du dich noch hierher traust. Aber ich hätte es wissen müssen."

"Ich will mich nicht mit Ihnen streiten, sondern nur zu Ran."

"Verschwinde", knurrte Kogoro mit geballten Fäusten und ging auf ihn zu. "Verschwinde und lass dich hier nie mehr blicken."

"Das kann ich nicht", murmelte Shinichi und sah traurig zu Ran. Kogoro stand nun unmittelbar vor ihm, keine zehn Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.

"Verschwinde und schlag dir endlich meine Tochter aus dem Kopf."

"Das kann ich nicht", wiederholte Shinichi, während er spürte, wie sehr Kogoros Worte ihn verletzten. "Das kann ich nicht, weil ich sie liebe..."

"Geh endlich."

"Aber ich-"

"Verschwinde!"

Kogoro packte ihn am Kragen, und Shinichi sah, dass er ihn am liebsten schlagen würde. Doch er konnte sich beherrschen, wenn auch widerwillig.

Der junge Detektiv hatte nicht die Energie, weiter gegen Kogoro aufzubegehren, und trat den Rückzug an. Nach einem letzten Blick in Rans Richtung verliess er das Krankenzimmer und rutschte draussen auf dem Gang der Wand entlang zu Boden.

"Ran..."

Ihm war nach Heulen zumute, am liebsten würde er laut schreien, um seinen ganzen Frust rauszulassen, aber er konnte nicht. Nicht hier. Und nicht jetzt.

Ganze fünfzehn Minuten sass er an der Wand gelehnt am Boden, ohne sich zu rühren, dann endlich stand er schwankend auf. Er fühlte sich so schwach, und obwohl er absolut keine Motivation verspürte, in die Schule zu gehen, entschied er sich doch dafür. Er wusste, dass ihm ein schlimmer Tag bevorstand, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er musste und wollte in die Schule, um wenigstens etwas Ablenkung zu finden, wenn er schon nicht bei Ran bleiben konnte.

In der Schule jedoch war es schlimmer, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, denn kaum hatte er das Gelände betreten, wurde er von ausnahmslos allen Mitschülern angestarrt. Allerdings sprach keiner mit ihm, worüber Shinichi froh war. Er hatte keine Lust, mit irgendwem über Ran zu reden, egal ob Mitschüler oder Lehrer. Einige von ihnen, besonders sein Klassenlehrer, Herr Nishiyama, bot sich als Gesprächspartner an, doch Shinichi nahm das Angebot nicht an. Er brauchte erst Zeit, um zu sich selbst zu finden und um sich mit der neuen Situation anzufreunden.

Die Nachricht von Rans 'Unfall' hatte sich in der Schule wie ein Lauffeuer ausgebreitet, denn noch bevor die erste Stunde nach der Pause überhaupt angefangen hatte, wussten alle Bescheid. Dieses Wissen machte es Shinichi nicht leichter, ganz besonders nicht bei seinem Vorhaben.

Er war auf der Suche nach dem Tatverdächtigen, doch... Kenji war nirgends zu sehen.

Kapitel 6: Verbundene Schicksale

Shinichi war stinksauer. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er dauernd angestarrt wurde wie ein bunter Hund, aber was ihn am meisten nervte, war die Tatsache, dass Kenji spurlos verschwunden war.

"Verdammt!", rief er und schlug seine Faust gegen die Wand. Den Schmerz spürte er gar nicht, so wütend war er.

"Hallo Shinichi."

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah sich einer Horde gleichaltriger Mädchen gegenüber, die ihn alle mit schmachtenden Blicken ansahen.

"Lasst mich in Ruhe", knurrte er und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

"Hey, Shinichi!"

"Lasst mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe!"

Dieses Mal waren es aber nicht die Mädchen, die ihn riefen, sondern Nakamichi.

"Beruhig dich, ich bin's doch nur."

"Was willst du?", fragte Shinichi mit knurrender Stimme, doch dann besann er sich und legte einen netteren Ton zu. "Weisst du, wo Kenji ist?"

"Das fragen wir uns auch", antwortete Nakamichi, der seinem Freund den barschen Ton schon verziehen hatte. "Gestern war er noch hier, aber heute ist er gar nicht aufgetaucht. Wir wissen nicht wieso, oder wo er ist. Vielleicht ist er ja krank?"

Shinichi bezweifelte das, aber er hatte eine andere, starke Vermutung, warum er nicht mehr da war.

"Der und krank, dass ich nicht lache."

"Aber vielleicht ist es ja wirklich so? Immerhin ist er wegen Ran-"

Wie der Blitz wirbelte Shinichi herum und packte Nakamichi am Kragen.

"Was soll das heissen? Was ist mit meiner Freundin?"

"Hör zu, Shinichi", begann Nakamichi mit ruhiger Stimme. "Wir wissen alle, was mit Ran passiert ist, und es tut mir leid. Wirklich, es ist schrecklich. Aber... wir wissen auch, wie Kenji zur ganzen Sache steht."

"Rede endlich Klartext."

"Kenji ist in Ran verknallt, das wirst du ja auch mitbekommen haben."

"Ja, das habe ich."

"Also ist er auch völlig fertig, als er erfahren hat, was mit Ran passiert ist. Ich vermute, dass ihn das so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen hat, dass er eben nicht in die Schule kommt."

Shinichi schloss die Augen und seufzte.

"Du weisst aber schon, dass er Ran bedroht hat, oder?"

"Was?"

Nakamichi war baff.

"Es stimmt, das hat sie mir selber gesagt. Und darum bin ich mir auch nicht sicher, dass er an Rans Schicksal so unschuldig ist, wie du es darstellst."

"Das ist ein starkes Stück", stöhnte Nakamichi und strich sich durch die Haare. "Tut mir leid, aber das habe ich nicht gewusst."

"Erzähl es einfach nicht weiter, damit tust du mir einen grossen Gefallen."

"Okay. Wie geht's dir?"

"Siehst du doch", knurrte Shinichi, nun wieder genervt, und Nakamichi legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Hör zu, Kumpel. Du bist hier in der Schule völlig am falschen Ort, also geh nach Hause und ruh dich aus. Oder noch besser: Geh ins Krankenhaus zu Ran. Du musst jetzt bei ihr sein, sie braucht dich."

"Ich würde ja gerne, aber-"

"Aber was? Du kannst nicht? Wieso?"

Shinichi legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise.

"Das ist meine Privatsache, bitte frag nicht."

Nakamichi hob eine Augenbraue, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Mann, Shinichi, ich bin jetzt ganz ehrlich: Du solltest diesem Kogoro mal richtig die Meinung geigen, sonst wirst du dein ganzes Leben lang nie mit Ran in Ruhe zusammensein können. Und jetzt verschwinde, ich sag unserem Lehrer, dass du dich nicht wohl fühlst."

Nach diesen Worten ging er und liess den Detektiv erstaunt zurück. Scheinbar wussten seine Mitschüler mehr über seine Probleme mit Rans Vater, als er gedacht hatte...

Aber Nakamichi hatte Recht, er sollte wirklich zu Ran, selbst wenn Kogoro da war.

Als Shinichi eine knappe halbe Stunde später im Krankenhaus ankam, hoffte er sehr, dass der Vater seiner Freundin nicht da war. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer begegnete er niemandem, und als er die Tür leise öffnete, sah er, dass er Glück hatte. Kogoro war nicht anwesend, aber dafür sass jemand anders an Rans Bett. Shinichi war überrascht.

"Kazumi? Was machst du denn hier?"

Sofort stand seine Mitschülerin auf.

"Es tut mir leid, ich-"

Shinichi warf einen Blick auf Ran, deren Zustand sich seit seinem letzten Besuch nicht verändert hatte. Einerseits zu seiner Erleichterung, andererseits zu seiner Enttäuschung.

Er wandte sich wieder Kazumi zu.

"Warum bist du hier?"

"Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es meiner Freundin geht. Entschuldige bitte."

Dann verliess sie das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort, während Shinichi ihr traurig nachsah. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass nicht nur er unter der Situation litt, sondern auch Rans neue Freundin Kazumi. Ihr musste es auch sehr nahe gehen...

Ein sehr kurzes und noch leiseres Stöhnen riss Shinichi aus den Gedanken. Ausser ihm war nur noch Ran im Raum, und er war es nicht, der den Laut von sich gegeben hatte. Also konnte es nur seine schwer verletzte Freundin sein.

"Ran?"

Sofort stürzte er zu ihr und hielt ihre Hand. "Ran, bist du wach? Hörst du mich? Sag doch was, Ran, bitte!"

Doch seine Bitten blieben unerhört. "Ran..."

Völlig verzweifelt sank Shinichi auf die Knie, während er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. "Ran..."

Ihr Anblick liess in Shinichi eine bittere Wahrheit aufkommen. Auch Engel hatten Feinde. So skrupellose Feinde, die sogar ihren Tod in Kauf nahmen, um ihr Ziele zu erreichen.

Nur... welche Ziele?

Am nächsten Morgen, als Shinichi das Schulgebäude betrat, verhielten sich seine Mitschülerinnen schlimmer als am Vortag. Wieder verfolgten sie ihn und klebten an ihm wie die Kletten, nur waren sie heute um ein Vielfaches aufdringlicher. Die Mädchen waren so kaltblütig genug, nutzten die Chance und machten sich unverhohlen an ihn ran. Shinichi erkannte von Anfang an, was in den Köpfen der Mädchen vorging; Seine Freundin Ran stand nicht mehr zwischen ihnen, also konnten sie endlich den langersehnten Angriff auf ihn starten.

"Gehst du mit mir aus, Shinichi?"

"Nein, mit mir."

"Du gehst mit mir aus, stimmt's?"

"Das hättest du wohl gerne, du blöde Schachtel."

"Nimm das zurück, sonst-!"

Unter den Mädchen entbrannte ein regelrechter Zickenkrieg, der jedoch nicht von Shinichi selbst beendet wurde, sondern von einem anderen Mädchen.

"Jetzt hört doch endlich auf! Merkt ihr denn nicht, wie schlecht es ihm geht?"

Kazumi war ausser sich vor Wut, sie schrie ihre Mitschülerinnen geradezu an. "Seine Freundin liegt schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus, und es ist nicht klar, ob sie jemals wieder gesund werden wird! Ihr solltet Rücksicht nehmen und euch nicht wie Löwinnen auf der Jagd aufführen! Lasst Shinichi einfach in Ruhe, so zeigt ihr ihm am ehesten, wenn ihr ihn wirklich mögt!"

Nach diesen Worten rauschte sie davon, und Shinichi beschloss, ihr nachzulaufen. Doch Kazumi verschwand auf die Mädchentoilette, und somit waren dem Detektiv die Hände gebunden. Er beschloss, das Schulgebäude zu verlassen, da er absolut keine Lust auf den Unterricht hatte und noch weniger Lust verspürte, den ganzen Tag die aufdringlichen Mädchen zu sehen.

Sein Weg führte ihn ins Krankenhaus, zu Ran. Zu der Person, die als Einzige für nach wie vor für ihn da war, auch wenn sie im Koma lag.

Erneut hoffte er, nicht auf Kogoro zu treffen, und wieder hatte er Glück. Es war ihm schon fast mulmig zumute, dass er häufig im Krankenhaus war und dabei fast nie auf Rans Vater gestossen war, aber er wollte sich nicht beklagen. Jeder Tag, an dem er nicht auf Kogoro traf, war ein guter Tag. Aber er wäre besser, wenn Ran wieder gesund wäre...

Er seufzte und griff nach der eiskalten Hand seiner Freundin, doch als sich plötzlich die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete, liess er Ran sofort wieder los.

Im ersten Augenblick dachte Shinichi, es wäre Kogoro, der ihn gleich wieder rausschmeissen würde, doch er irrte sich. Es war Kazumi, die überrascht war, als sie Shinichi entdeckte.

"Oh. Entschuldige bitte, aber ich war nicht auf die Anwesenheit anderer Personen vorbereitet. Soll ich wieder gehen?"

"Nein, bleib ruhig. Ich habe sowieso noch eine Frage an dich."

"Oh, okay. Ähm... jetzt?"

"Ja, aber draussen", antwortete Shinichi, aus einem ihm guten Grund. Er konnte nicht mit Kazumi reden, während Ran im selben Raum war und möglicherweise alles mitbekam. "Komm bitte."

Leicht nervös folgte sie Shinichi zu einer Bank schräg gegenüber von Rans Zimmer und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Was wolltest du mich fragen?"

Einen Augenblick lang blieb Shinichi stumm, dann holte er tief Luft.

"Warum hast du mich vor dieser Mädchenhorde verteidigt? Jemand, der nicht auch Interesse an mir hat, hätte das nicht getan."

Kazumi seufzte traurig.

"Ich...", sagte sie und brach dann ab. Shinichi musste seine Frage wiederholen.

Warum hast du mich verteidigt?"

"Weil ich weiss, wie du dich fühlst", antwortete Kazumi endlich mit brüchiger Stimme. "Ich ähm... Es tut mir leid, aber Rans Schicksal erinnert mich an... an..."

Ohne Vorwarnung brach Kazumi in Tränen aus, es schüttelte sie so sehr, dass Shinichi nicht anders konnte, als sie zu umarmen und zu trösten. Dabei hätte er jetzt selber gut Trost brauchen können, immerhin hatte sich an Rans Zustand immer noch nichts zum Positiven verändert.

Kazumi währenddessen beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

"Was ist passiert? An wen erinnert Rans Schicksal dich?"

"An meine Cousine", schniefte Kazumi, während ihr noch immer Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Meine Cousine, sie... sie war gleich alt wie ich."

"War?"

"Sie ist gestorben, vor etwa einem halben Jahr."

Shinichi war bestürzt.

"Das tut mir sehr leid. War sie krank?"

"Ja, nein, das heisst, sie war liebeskrank. Sie... hatte sich in einen Jungen verliebt, aber der hatte ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert. Er hatte sie nicht einmal beachtet, nicht mit ihr gesprochen, sich keinen Deut um sie oder ihre Gefühle gekümmert... Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht mal, dass es sie gab. Es war... eine unerwiderte Liebe."

Shinichi seufzte und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

"Na ja, es kommt ja noch oft vor, dass Liebe nicht erwidert wird, aber..."

"Sie hat sich wegen diesem Mistkerl umgebracht", brach es aus Kazumi heraus, und sie begann wieder zu schluchzen.

"Ruhig, ganz ruhig", versuchte Shinichi sie zu beruhigen, doch das gelang ihm überhaupt nicht.

"Sie war wie eine grosse Schwester für mich. Ich vermisse sie so!", schluchzte Kazumi unter Tränen und klammerte sich an Shinichi. "Sie war so nett und hilfsbereit, ein wirklich liebes Mädchen. Sie war auch klug und hübsch, sie hätte eine glänzende Zukunft vor sich gehabt. Aber jetzt ist sie tot, und ich kann nie wieder mit ihr reden. Nie wieder mit ihr lachen. Nie wieder..."

Wieder begann Kazumi zu weinen, der Gedanke an ihre Cousine liess alle Dämme in ihr brechen.

Shinichi hielt sie immer noch fest im Arm, um ihr wenigstens etwas Trost zu spenden, aber so wirklich erfolgreich war er nicht. Und obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wollte, musste er sie fragen, warum Ran sie an ihre Cousine erinnerte. Er musste fragen, was sie und Ran gemeinsam hatten.

"Sie hat sich von einem Hochhaus gestürzt", sagte Kazumi, nachdem sie sich und ihre Stimme wieder einigermassen unter Kontrolle hatte. "Sie wollte so fliegen wie ein Schmetterling... Wenigstens einmal..."

"Es tut mir sehr leid, was mit deiner Cousine geschehen war. Ich wünschte, ich hätte etwas dagegen tun können."

Kazumi schüttelte den Kopf.

"Erst sie, und jetzt auch noch meine neue Freundin. Warum ist das Leben so ungerecht?"

"Das frage ich mich auch", murmelte Shinichi, mehr zu sich selbst, und drückte seine Mitschülerin etwas fester an sich. Es tat gut, jemanden zu haben, der ihn verstand.

Kazumis Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

"Lass mich nicht los, bitte."

Shinichi gab keine Antwort. Auch wenn es ihm sehr leid tat, was Kazumi durchmachen musste, so durfte und konnte er seine Freundin nicht vergessen. Er konnte Ran nicht vergessen, die ein paar Meter weiter im Koma lag, während er machtlos war und nichts dagegen tun konnte.

"Das Leben ist ungerecht", murmelte er dann, bevor auch Kazumi noch etwas sagte.

"Danke, dass du mich nicht alleine lässt."

Erneut blieb Shinichi stumm. Ein anfänglicher, kurzer Gedanke wurde nun zur Gewissheit.

Sie beide teilten ein ganz ähnliches Schicksal. Und dieses Schicksal verband sie.

Kapitel 7: Das wahre Gesicht hinter der Fassade

Shinichi war wieder alleine.

Regungslos sass er neben Rans Bett auf einem Stuhl, hielt ihre kalte Hand und wartete und hoffte. Er wartet auf ein Lebenszeichen von ihr, wartete darauf, dass sie die Augen öffnete. Doch nichts geschah, weder jetzt noch ein paar Minuten später. Dafür wurde ihm immer mehr klar, für was das Leben auch stand. Leben... das stand für Leiden. Leben bedeutete Leiden.

Einen anderen Lebensinhalt hatte er im Moment nicht. Shinichi litt. Er litt unter der ganzen Situation, litt unter der ganzen Warterei, litt unter dem Täter, der Ran das angetan hatte, litt unter den Anfeindungen ihres Vaters, und er litt unter seinen Mitschülerinnen, die sich an ihn ranmachen wollten. Er litt nur noch, und es war kein Ende in Sicht.

Als die Tür plötzlich aufging, sah Shinichi traurig hoch. Er hatte schon fast mit Kazumi gerechnet, doch es war nicht seine Mitschülerin, die den Raum betrat, sondern Rans Vater Kogoro. Das zweite Mal seit ihrer Einlieferung trafen sie wieder aufeinander.

"Du!", blaffte der Erwachsene den Oberschüler sofort an. "Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich von Ran fernhalten und dich hier nie wieder blicken lassen sollst?"

Shinichi antwortete nicht. Damals, kurz nachdem diese schreckliche Sache mit Ran passierte, hatte er keine Kraft gehabt, gegen Kogoro anzukämpfen. Heute jedoch war es anders. Ganz anders.

"Es ist mir egal, was Sie gesagt haben", sagte Shinichi mit bestimmter Stimme. "Ran ist meine Freundin, und als ihr Freund lasse ich sie nicht alleine."

"Du bist nicht gut genug für sie, hast du das immer noch nicht kapiert?"

"Das ist Ihre Meinung, aber nicht Rans. Und schon gar nicht meine."

Kogoro passte es überhaupt nicht, dass ihm Paroli geboten wurde. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ging drohend mehrere Schritte auf den Freund seiner Tochter zu.

"Ich sage es dir jetzt ein letztes Mal, Bursche. Verschwinde und lass Ran in Ruhe. Lass sie in Ruhe, damit sie dich vergessen kann und wieder glücklich ist."

Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Genau auf dieses Stichwort hatte er insgeheim gewartet. Jetzt war der beste Zeitpunkt, etwas zur Sprache zu bringen, das ihn schon seit Längerem beschäftigte. Etwas, was möglicherweise sein Verhältnis zu Kogoro bessern könnte.

"Wollen Sie, dass Ran glücklich ist?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme und hoffte, dass Kogoro darauf anspringen würde. Und das tat er.

"Natürlich will ich das", knurrte sein Gegenüber, und Shinichi holte tief Luft.

"Dann überlegen Sie sich, was Sie machen. Sie sind gegen mich, gegen unsere Beziehung, aber gleichzeitig wollen Sie, das Ran glücklich ist. Bei mir und mit mir war sie immer glücklich, also wird sie ohne mich unglücklich sein. Wenn Sie weiterhin gegen uns sind, zwingen Sie Ran, sich eines Tages zu entscheiden, und zwar zwischen Ihnen und mir. So sieht's aus."

Shinichi machte eine kurze Pause, als er sah, dass Kogoro nachdenklich wurde, und fuhr dann fort. "Rans Liebe zu mir ist gross, und ich vermute, dass sie grösser ist als die Liebe zu Ihnen."

"Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Kogoro und schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum sollte sie einen gewöhnlichen Jungen wie dich mehr lieben als mich, ihren Vater?"

Shinichi zögerte einen Moment und stellte dann drei Gegenfragen.

"Vielleicht, weil ich ihre grosse Liebe bin? Vielleicht, weil ich möglicherweise der Mann bin, mit dem sie ihr Leben verbringen möchte? Haben Sie schon mal daran gedacht?"

Bevor Kogoro antworten konnte, ertönte plötzlich ein einzelnes, lang gezogenes Signal, woraufhin beide sofort zu Ran blickten. Der Monitor des EKGs zeigte es deutlich: Ran erlitt einen Herzstillstand!

Sofort schlug Shinichi auf den roten Knopf über dem Kopfende des Bettes und begann unverzüglich mit der Reanimation. Kogoro jedoch wollte nicht nur zuschauen, er stürmte ebenfalls auf das Bett zu und stiess Shinichi zur Seite.

"Du übernimmst die Herzmassage, ich die Beatmung. Los!"

Der junge Detektiv tat, was ihm befohlen wurde, und gemeinsam mit dem verhassten Vater seiner Freundin gelang es ihm, Ran nicht sterben zu lassen. Zumindest nicht solange, bis der erste Arzt eintraf und sofort um Hilfe schrie, nachdem er den Ernst und die Dringlichkeit der Situation erkannt hatte.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später scharten sich insgesamt drei Ärzte, einer von ihnen mit einem Defibrillator, um Rans Bett und führten die Anstrengungen weiter, während Shinichi und Kogoro zeitgleich von der Oberschülerin weggedrängt worden waren. Jetzt konnten sie nichts mehr tun, ausser Hoffen und Bangen.

Aber Rans Herz wollte und wollte nicht wieder schlagen. Inzwischen wurde schon der fünfte Stromstoss durch ihren Körper gejagt, doch auch dieser blieb wirkungslos. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musste Shinichi zusehen, wie der erste Arzt die junge Patientin aufgab.

"Nein! Ran! Gib nicht auf, ich bitte dich! Ran!"

Nun gaben auch die anderen beiden Ärzte auf, sie schüttelten nur noch resigniert den Kopf. Kogoro schrie.

"Nein! Ran! RAN!"

Doch nichts geschah, ihr Herz schlug nicht.

Kogoro stand stocksteif da und konnte nicht glauben, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Shinichi indessen wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er rannte auf seine Freundin zu, stiess dann einen Arzt so grob zur Seite, dass dieser zu Boden fiel, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und beugte sich über Ran. Anschliessend strich er ihr mit dem Zeigefinger behutsam über ein nicht verarztetes Stückchen Wange, dann beugte er sich mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft.

Er hoffte es zwar nicht, aber er war sich sicher, dass das sein letzter Kuss für Ran war.

Shinichi irrte sich gewaltig. Noch bevor sich seine Lippen von denen seiner Freundin lösten, begann ihr Herz wieder zu schlagen. Erst nur zögerlich, langsam und unregelmässig, dann aber immer schneller, bis Ran wieder einen normalen und regelmässigen Puls hatte.

Allen Anwesenden war klar, dass Shinichis bedingungslose Liebe und sein Kuss Ran ins Leben zurückgeholt hatten. Es wäre jetzt also ein grosser Fehler, ihn wegzuschicken. Auch Kogoro hatte das erkannt, und nun musste er ernsthaft über Shinichis Worte von vorhin nachdenken.

'Sie sind gegen mich, gegen unsere Beziehung, aber gleichzeitig wollen Sie, das Ran glücklich ist. Bei mir und mit mir war sie immer glücklich, also wird sie ohne mich unglücklich sein. Wenn Sie weiterhin gegen uns sind, zwingen Sie Ran, sich eines Tages zu entscheiden, und zwar zwischen Ihnen und mir. Rans Liebe zu mir ist gross, und ich vermute, dass sie grösser ist als die Liebe zu Ihnen.'

Wahrscheinlich war da etwas dran...

"Herr Mori, könnte ich wohl mit Ihnen sprechen?", fragte einer der Ärzte und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Shinichi, der nun regungslos auf der Bettkante sass und seine Stirn sanft an Rans Stirn gelegt hatte.

Kogoro stimmte zögernd zu und folgte dem Arzt nach draussen, während die anderen beiden Mediziner ebenfalls das Zimmer verliessen. Es waren nur noch Shinichi und die nach wie vor im Koma liegende Ran da. Ihre Werte hatten sich inzwischen wieder stabilisiert, sie war ausser Lebensgefahr. Zumindest für den Moment.

Shinichi seufzte und verlor sich in seinen Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor dem Beginn dieses düsteren Kapitels ihres Lebens.

Eine Stunde nach diesen nervenzerreissenden Minuten des Herzstillstandes von Ran sass Shinichi tief in Gedanken versunken wieder auf dem Stuhl. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es wie verrückt, er dachte angestrengt nach.

Warum in alles in der Welt gerade Ran? Warum? Sie war eine herzensgute Person, das netteste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt. Shinichi verstand nicht, warum ausgerechnet Ran, seine Freundin, so derart beleidigt und bedroht wurde. Sie hatte sich nie etwas zuschulden kommen lassen, nie mit niemandem ernsthaften Streit, sie hatte keine Feinde, sie hatte niemandem etwas getan... oder?

Shinichi hob die Augenbrauen. Jetzt, wo er sehr gründlich darüber nachdachte, kam ihm doch einen Grund in den Sinn, warum Ran angegriffen werden könnte. Einen einfachen, aber doch schwerwiegenden Grund...

Diese ganze Sache mit dem mysteriösen Stalker, Shinichi wusste nun mit Sicherheit, dass es einen Fehler in seinen Schlussfolgerungen gab. Einen klitzekleinen, auf den er bisher immer noch nicht gekommen war, aber der für Rans möglichen Tod verantwortlich sein könnte. Womöglich würde sie wegen diesem Fehler sterben...

Als es leise an der Tür klopfte, hob Shinichi den Kopf. Er erwartete schon Kogoro, der nach seiner Tochter sehen wollte, doch nicht der Erwachsene betrat nach kurzem Zögern das Zimmer, sondern ein Mädchen im Teenageralter. Es war Kazumi.

"Oh", machte sie, als sie erkannte, dass sie nicht alleine war. "Hallo. Es trifft sich gut, dass du hier bist, ich muss dich nämlich ganz dringend noch etwas fragen."

"Und was?", fragte Shinichi.

"Können wir vielleicht rausgehen? Ich möchte es nicht vor Ran besprechen."

"Natürlich. Komm mit."

Shinichi führte seine Mitschülerin in das gegenüberliegende Krankenzimmer, von dem er wusste, dass er leer war. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl beim Fenster und gab Kazumi ein Zeichen, es ihm gleichzutun. Sie jedoch blieb stehen.

"Also, was wolltest du wissen?"

"Ich, ähm... Ich wollte deine Meinung hören zum Thema..."

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte, das Thema schien plötzlich so banal zu sein. Dennoch entschied sie sich für den direktesten Weg.

"Ist die Welt ungerecht?"

"Manchmal", antwortete Shinichi mit ruhiger Stimme und schaute sie an. "Meistens ist sie sehr ungerecht, vor allem wenn es um Leben oder Tod geht."

"Du kennst solche Gedanken?"

"Klar Aber wenn man Freunde hat, ist es nicht so schlimm. Wahre Freude lassen dich nicht im Stich, egal in welchen Schwierigkeiten du steckst."

"Aber das wird trotzdem nicht gelten."

"Warum nicht?"

Kazumi seufzte, ihre Stimme klang traurig.

"Weil wir alle irgendwann alleine und einsam sterben."

"Das ist nicht gesagt", antwortete Shinichi sanft. "Wenn jemand gute Freunde und eine liebevolle Familie hat, wird das nicht passieren."

"Meinst du?"

"Warum sollte es anders sein?"

Als Shinichi keine Antwort erhielt, schaute er nachdenklich zum Fenster hinaus, während Kazumi sich neben ihn auf den zweiten Stuhl setzte. Sie räusperte sich.

"Hey, Shinichi."

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr um, und in dem Moment legte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

In Hypergeschwindigkeit löste er sich von ihr und brachte mindestens zwei Meter Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Kazumi.

Seine Stimme zitterte, und sie war kalt, als er seine Fragen an sie richtete.

"Warum bist du hier? Was willst du?"

"Ich bin hier, weil ich dir Trost spenden will", antwortete Kazumi wahrheitsgetreu. "Ich habe ein offenes Ohr für dich, ich bin für dich da. Willst du reden? Ich bin sicher, dass ich dir helfen kann. Erzähl mir von deinen Gefühlen."

"Das geht dich absolut nichts an", knurrte Shinichi nur. "Und jetzt gehst du am besten wieder, ich möchte mit meiner Freundin allein sein."

Kazumi jedoch wollte ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun.

"Aber sie kann dir nicht zuhören, sie liegt im Koma! Sie nützt dir überhaupt nichts, ich hingegen..."

Shinichi schaute sie an, und plötzlich erkannte er den Fehler in seinen Gedanken. Es war unfassbar! Er war von Anfang an von einem männlichen Stalker ausgegangen, nie hatte er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass es auch weibliche Stalker gab.

Der Detektiv hätte sich am liebsten selbst heftig geohrfeigt. Es war jämmerlich und erbärmlich von ihm, dass er zur Lösung dieses Falles erst eine solche Aussage abwarten musste. Und er schimpfte sich Detektiv? Er hatte komplett versagt, auf der ganzen Linie.

Doch schnell rückte sein Selbsthass in den Hintergrund, denn es gab Wichtigeres.

"Was hast du getan? Was um alles in der Welt hast du getan?"

"Was nötig war", antwortete Kazumi, nun auch nicht mehr mit sanfter Stimme. "Ich habe Ran erst gewarnt, aber sie wollte ja nicht hören. Darum habe ich-"

"Du hast sie vom Dach gestossen. Du hast ihren Tod in Kauf genommen, sie hätte sterben können!"

"Ich habe das für dich getan", versuchte Kazumi sich zu verteidigen, doch sie stiess auf taube Ohren.

"Ich liebe Ran, verstehst du das nicht? Du bist gerade dabei, mein Leben zu zerstören! Ist es das, was du wolltest?"

"Ich wollte mit dir zusammen sein, ich wollte dich!"

"Und darum wolltest du Ran einfach aus dem Weg räumen?"

"Erst wollte ich es dir nur heimzahlen, weil du dieser Kerl bist, weswegen sich meine Cousine umgebracht hat. Aber dann habe ich mich selber in dich verliebt. Gleich am ersten Tag, an dem ich dich getroffen habe, war es um mich geschehen. Ich liebe dich, und ich weiss, dass du mich auch liebst."

Nun rastete Shinichi aus.

"Ich werde dich niemals lieben, kapiert? Aus uns wird nie was!"

"Aber Ran ist jetzt nutzlos, und sie kann dich nicht glücklich machen!"

"Nimm das zurück! Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Du kennst Ran ja gar nicht!"

"Oh doch, das tue ich. Als sie mir mal bei etwas geholfen hat, habe ich sie besser kennengelernt."

"Sie hat dir sogar noch geholfen, und dann tust du ihr so was an?", fragte Shinichi mit fest geballten Fäusten. "Du bist krank, richtig krank. Du solltest fachmännische Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen."

"Du bist ein Fachmann..."

"Bist du jetzt komplett irre? Ich meinte einen Psychiater, nicht einen Detektiv! Und jetzt verschwindest du, sonst vergesse ich mich."

"Nein."

Kazumi schüttelte den Kopf, um ihrer Erwiderung Gewicht zu verleihen, doch das war ein Fehler. Als Shinichi, der sich vorhin hingesetzt hatte, ruckartig wieder aufsprang und einen Satz auf sie zu machte, zuckte Kazumi erschrocken zurück. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und voller Hass, so kannte sie ihn gar nicht.

"Aber Shinichi, du-"

"Sprich mich nie wieder an", sagte er mit drohender Stimme. "Halte dich von Ran fern, sonst vergesse ich, dass ich einer von den Guten bin. Hau ab, sonst passiert etwas. Das meine ich Ernst."

"Aber... Ran-"

Shinichi unterbrach sie mit einer Stimme und einem Blick, die hätten töten können.

"Wenn du ihr noch einmal zu nahe kommst, leg ich dich um."

Kazumi erkannte, dass sie keine Chance hatte, und trat den Rückzug an. Bevor sie aber endgültig ging, drehte sie sich nochmal zu Shinichi um.

"Meine Cousine hatte Recht, du bist wirklich ein verdammter Mistkerl. Ich werde allen erzählen, dass du mich erpressen wolltest, damit du mich in die Kiste kriegst."

Dann ging sie, und Shinichi blieb alleine zurück.

Schnaubend und mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen stand Shinichi da und starrte auf die Tür, aus der die Täterin gerade verschwunden war.

Es war unfassbar. Kazumi, das Mädchen, dem Ran vertraut und das sie als Freundin bezeichnet hatte, hatte sie vom Dach gestossen und fünfzehn Meter tief fallen lassen. Dieses Mädchen hatte ihren Tod in Kauf genommen, um sich an ihn heranmachen und sich auch an ihm rächen zu können.

Shinichi knurrte laut. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien, die ganze Wut, die sich seit vorhin in ihm angestaut hatte, brüllend rausgelassen. Doch er befand sich in einem Krankenhaus, er konnte nicht.

Nach einem kurzen Telefonat mit Kommissar Megure, in dem er alles sagte, was er über diesen Fall wusste und auch die Täterin nannte, die Ran vom Dach gestossen hatte, eilte er mit schnellen Schritten in Rans Zimmer zurück. Er traute Kazumi nun alles zu, und er hielt es für das Beste, ab sofort auf seine Freundin aufzupassen, damit ihr nichts geschah.

Als er das Zimmer berat, war er zum Glück der einzige Besucher. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, trat auf Rans Bett zu und liess sich auf den Stuhl daneben fallen. Shinichi wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch er zögerte. Er getraute sich kaum, sie zu berühren, Ran sah so zerbrechlich aus. Und doch, sie war eine starke Person, sonst wäre sie schon längst ihren Verletzungen erlegen. Sie lebte noch, und das war der beste Beweis für ihre ungeheure Stärke.

Während Shinichi gedanklich bei Ran war, spürte er, wie er sich nur langsam wieder beruhigte. Mit den Gedanken an Ran kamen aber auch die Gedanken an Kazumi und das, was sie getan hatte, wieder zurück. Sie war eine gemeine Verräterin, und es war ein Verrat auf höchster Ebene. Ein Verrat an der Freundschaft.

Shinichi seufzte.

Wenn Ran das alles erfuhr, würde es ihr das Herz brechen...

Kapitel 8: Das Versprechen, das er brechen darf

Wie betäubt sass Shinichi auf dem Stuhl neben Rans Bett. Er fühlte sich, als ob ein Panzer, ein Lastwagen und ein riesiger Bagger ihn voll erwischt und überfahren hätten.

Kazumi hatte Ran vom Dach gestossen. Sie hatte ihre Freundschaft schamlos ausgenutzt, Rans Gefühle mit Füssen getreten. Das alles hatte sie nicht verdient. Seine Freundin hatte ein solches Verhalten nicht verdient.

Verzweifelt und völlig erschöpft lehnte Shinichi sich nach vorne, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Bett und legte den Kopf darauf.

"Ran, mach die Augen auf, bitte. Mach die Augen auf."

Dauernd wiederholte er diese Worte, bis er unbemerkt in den Schlaf abdriftete. Die Erschöpfung hatte ihn übermannt, er hatte den Kampf gegen den Schlaf verloren.

Mehrere Stunden später schrak Shinichi, der nach wie vor hundemüde war, wieder aus dem Schlaf. Er gähnte erst einmal und rieb sich die Augen, dann schaute er zu Ran. Ihre Kopflehne war etwas erhöht, sie schaute zu ihm und lächelte ihn so gut es ging an. Shinichi rieb sich noch einmal die Augen. Ran war wach?

"Ist das ein Traum?", fragte er und wollte, dass ihn jemand kniff. "Ist das nur ein Traum?"

"Ich glaube nicht", sagte sie ganz leise und lächelte wieder. "Hallo Shinichi."

"Hallo Ran."

Am liebsten hätte er sie ganz fest umarmt, aber sie sah noch immer sehr zerbrechlich aus. Er begnügte sich damit, sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen, was ihr sehr gefiel. "Ich habe dich so vermisst", murmelte Shinichi und strich sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.

"Wie lange war ich denn weg?", fragte Ran und fürchtete sich sofort vor der Antwort.

"Zu lange", erwiderte Shinichi nur. "Viel zu lange."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen, so wie du aussiehst", sagte Ran leise und musste dann heftig husten. Sofort war Shinichi alarmiert.

"Du darfst jetzt nicht zu viel sprechen, sonst machst du deine wunderschöne Stimme noch ganz kaputt."

"Es geht schon, es kratzt nur etwas."

Dass Ran aufgewacht war, während er geschlafen hatte, und sie ihn offensichtlich dabei auch noch beobachtet hatte, das hätte er nie erwartet, aber die Freude darüber war natürlich sehr gross. Doch diese erste Freude über ihr Erwachen verging schlagartig, als Ran zwei ihm unangenehme Fragen stellte.

"Wo ist Kazumi? Ist sie hier?"

Sein Lächeln gefror auf der Stelle, und er wurde ernst, was Ran sofort bemerkte.

"Ran, ich... Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen reden. Über Kazumi. Und über uns."

Die Oberschülerin sah ihren Freund fragend an, dann zog sie die falschen Schlüsse.

"Ich verstehe."

Sie senkte den Kopf, und Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen. "Ich habe mich im Spiegel gesehen, Shinichi. Ich bin hässlich! Kazumi ist hübsch, ich verstehe, was du an ihr findest."

Shinichi war kurz irritiert, doch dann verstand er.

"Nein, Ran, das verstehst du falsch. Ich habe nichts mit Kazumi, ich wollte nie etwas von ihr und ich will auch nie etwas von ihr. Ich will nur dich!"

"Aber sie ist so hübsch, und ich sehe aus wie ein Monster. Du willst mich nicht mehr, du willst sie."

"Nein, Ran. Ich bitte dich, sag so etwas nicht."

Doch sie weinte nur noch mehr und konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Shinichi wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten, doch sie wies ihn ab.

"Lass mich bitte alleine", schluchzte sie. "Bitte geh."

Obwohl Shinichi sie nicht alleine lassen wollte, akzeptierte sie ihren Wunsch und verliess betrübt das Krankenzimmer. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich niedergeschlagen gegen sie und schaute traurig zur Decke hoch.

"Auf die innere Schönheit kommt es an, Ran", murmelte er, während nun auch ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Du bist auch mit den Verletzungen wunderschön."

Er hätte diese Worte schon vorher zu ihr sagen sollen, aber er schwor sich, es später noch nachzuholen.

Shinichi wusste nicht, warum Ran plötzlich auf die Idee kam, dass nur ihre Schönheit der Grund gewesen war, warum er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Das dachten zwar alle seine Mitschüler, für sie alle war das der einzige Grund, warum er mit ihr zusammen war, dabei stimmte das ja gar nicht. Er war mit Ran zusammen, weil er sie über alles liebte. Das war schliesslich alles, was zählte.

Shinichi seufzte.

Wieder zu Ran zurück konnte er nicht, sie wollte ihn ja nicht sehen. Aber hier im Krankenhaus auf dem Gang herumzulungern wollte er auch nicht, also entschloss Shinichi sich, in die Schule zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin hoffte er, sich wieder komplett unter Kontrolle bringen zu können, er wollte den restlichen Nachmittag in Ruhe im Klassenzimmer sitzen und versuchen, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Doch einer seiner Mitschüler machte ihm einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung.

Sein Kumpel Nakamichi war todernst, als er, kaum hatte er Shinichi entdeckt, auf ihn zuging und ihn davon abhielt, das Schulgebäude zu betreten.

"Was ist denn mit dir los?"

"Shinichi, ich... Hör zu", sagte Nakamichi und fuhr dann mit leisen, aber ernsten Worten ohne Umschweife fort. "Wir haben da etwas über dich vernommen, vom dem wir nicht glauben können, dass es wahr ist."

Der Detektiv wusste nicht, wovon sein Freund sprach.

"Was? Was denn?"

Nakamichi zögerte kurz, dann beugte er sich zu Shinichi vor.

"Hast du echt Kazumi erpressen wollen, damit sie mit dir in die Kiste steigt?"

Shinichi klappte die Kinnlade herunter, am liebsten hätte er Nakamichi eine geknallt.

"Bist du jetzt komplett bescheuert?", regte er sich auf. "Ich habe eine Freundin, und die heisst Ran! Was diese Schlange erzählt, ist alles erstunken und erlogen!"

"Es klang aber so echt, und viele von uns glauben nicht, dass sie so gut schauspielern kann."

"Und was glaubst du?", zischte Shinichi und ballte die Fäuste. "Denkst du, ich bin ein perverser Lüstling, der trotz liebevoller Freundin nur auf das Eine aus ist und versucht, mit jeder dahergelaufenen Frau ins Bett zu steigen? Denkst du das wirklich von mir?"

Nakamichi trat von einem Bein auf das andere, ihm war sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut.

"Ich weiss es nicht."

"Ein toller Freund bist du, echt. Nicht mal du glaubst mir", knurrte Shinichi, drehte sich dann um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Soviel zu seinem Vorhaben, in der Schule etwas Ablenkung zu finden.

Sein Weg führte ihn zurück zu Ran. Er ging zu der Person, die er als seine grosse Liebe bezeichnete und die bisher immer für ihn da war und ihm den Rücken gestärkt hatte.

Als er nur zwanzig Minuten später Rans Krankenzimmer betrat, erwartete sie ihn schon. Ihr Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, war aber weder erfreut noch glücklich, sondern fragend. Und leicht ungläubig.

"Hallo Ran."

Sie begrüsste ihn nicht, was Shinichi mehr als merkwürdig fand und ihn auch traurig stimmte. "Was ist los?"

Sie holte tief Luft.

"Ich habe Einiges über dich erfahren", sagte sie und sah Shinichi mit einem Blick an, der keine Unterbrechung duldete. "Kazumi war vorhin hier, und sie hat mir Unglaubliches erzählt. Sie meinte, du hättest sie zwingen wollen, mit ihr... du weisst schon was zu tun."

Shinichi war sofort wieder auf 180.

"Das stimmt überhaupt nicht, Ran!"

Doch sie ignorierte seine Worte total.

"Sie hat auch gesagt, du hättest sie geküsst."

Unwillkürlich strich sich Shinichi über die Lippen, was für Ran ein Zeichen war, dass Kazumi nicht gelogen hatte.

"Du hast sie also tatsächlich schon geküsst."

"Sie hat mich, nicht ich sie. Ich wollte nicht!"

"Kommissar Megure war ebenfalls vorhin kurz hier, Shinichi", sagte Ran weiter, bevor ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Du bist angezeigt worden, und zwar wegen Nötigung, versuchter Vergewaltigung und wegen Bedrohung des Lebens." Sie machte eine ganz kurze Pause, in der Shinichi Zeit hatte, das Gesagte zu realisieren. "Was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

Nötigung.

Versuchte Vergewaltigung.

Bedrohung des Lebens.

Kazumi hatte ihre Drohung also tatsächlich wahr gemacht.

"Das sind alles Lügen. Ran, nichts davon ist wahr!"

"Kazumi hat gesagt, dass du sie bedroht hast", schluchzte Ran. "Wenn sie mir noch einmal zu nahe komme, würdest du sie umbringen. Stimmt das etwa?"

Shinichi erinnerte sich an seine eigenen Worte.

"Wenn du ihr noch einmal zu nahe kommst, leg ich dich um."

Er blieb still, was Ran überhaupt nicht passte.

"Beantworte meine Frage, Shinichi. Hast du sie mit dem Leben bedroht?"

Shinichi stöhnte auf. Abstreiten konnte er es nicht, sonst würde er sie ja anlügen. Er konnte also nur die Flucht nach vorne antreten.

"Ja, aber die anderen beiden Sachen sind gelogen!"

Die Oberschülerin schluchzte.

"Du hast sie mit dem Leben bedroht!"

"Ran, ich habe ich nur für dich getan! Kazumi hat dich schliesslich vom Dach gestossen! Sie wollte dich umbringen!"

"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", zischte Ran wütend. Der erste Schock über diese unangenehme Wahrheit über Shinichi hatte sie verdaut, und jetzt war sie mächtig sauer auf ihn. "Sie ist meine Freundin, warum sollte sie so etwas tun?"

"Was weisst du denn über deinen Sturz?"

"Ich weiss gar nichts mehr", grummelte Ran und verschränkte die Arme. "Ich weiss nicht, wer es war, aber Kazumi ganz sicher nicht. Das würde sie nie tun!"

"Das hat sie aber. Frag sie doch mal!"

"Lenk jetzt nicht vom Thema ab", knurrte Ran wütend, doch dann änderte sich ihre Gemütslage wieder, die Trauer und Fassungslosigkeit kehrte zurück. "Du hast gedroht, sie zu töten", schluchzte sie, während wieder ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Warum hast du das getan? Wer bist du? Wo ist der Shinichi, der immer liebevoll war, der immer für das Recht gekämpft hatte, und in den ich mich verliebt habe? Wo ist Shinichi?"

"Ran, ich-", versuchte er seine Not zu erklären, doch sie war schneller.

"Du hast zugegeben, dass ein Teil der Anzeige stimmt. Also stimmt wohl auch der Rest. Wie konntest du nur? Du ekelst mich an!"

"Ran, das ist nicht wahr! Bitte-"

Doch sie liess ihn nicht mehr ausreden.

"Raus."

"Ran, bitte-"

"Raus!"

"Du lässt dir von einer Fremden Blödsinn erzählen, Ran!", versuchte Shinichi es noch einmal. "Wir kennen uns, seit wir als Kinder im Sandkasten miteinander gespielt haben, und jetzt kommt diese Fremde und verbreitet diese Lügen über mich. Sie zerstört unser Leben, ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

Ran hielt dagegen.

"Kazumi ist keine Fremde, sie ist meine Freundin!"

"Was ist das für eine Freundin, die dich anlügt und dich sogar vom Dach stösst?"

"Das reicht!", schrie Ran wutentbrannt. "Paps hatte Recht, du bist wirklich ein Lustmolch. Ich habe mich gewaltig in dir getäuscht! Hau ab! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben, ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"

Mit diesen Worten warf Ran die Vase samt Rose, die Shinichi ihr geschenkt hatte, als sie noch im Koma lag, nach ihm. Sie verfehlte Shinichi nur knapp und zersplitterte an der Wand. Die Rose fiel zu Boden und blieb von beiden Schülern unbeachtet. "Scher dich endlich zum Teufel, du verlogener Mistkerl!"

Sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der von Hass zerfressen war, und Shinichi erkannte, dass er verloren hatte. Jetzt konnte er Ran nicht mehr umstimmen, er konnte sie nicht mehr von seiner Unschuld überzeugen.

Er holte tief Luft, liess aber die Schultern hängen.

"Gute Besserung, Ran."

Dann verliess er niedergeschlagen und mit Tränen in den Augen das Krankenzimmer. Draussen im Gang strich er sich erst mal über das Gesicht und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch das schaffte er nicht.

Ran hatte ihm den Laufpass gegeben, sie hatte ihn verlassen. Jetzt dachte sie zu Unrecht, er wäre ein Straftäter der widerlichsten Art. Und an allem trug nur Kazumi die Schuld.

Erst drehten sich seine Gedanken um einen erneuten Versuch, Ran davon zu überzeugen, dass er nichts getan hatte, aber es ging einfach nicht. Stattdessen hielt sich plötzlich ein anderer Gedanke fest in seinem Hirn, den er nicht mehr verdrängen konnte.

Shinichi schaute noch einmal zur Tür, dann ging er langsam auf das Kinderspiel-Zimmer zu. Er hoffte, dass er dort einen Stapel Malpapier samt Stiften, aber keine Kinder vorfinden würde, und er hatte Glück. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt ein Blatt, einen Stift und Ruhe, um seine Gedanken an Ran in Worte fassen zu können. Er setzte sich hin, griff nach den Utensilien und begann zu schreiben.

Ein paar Minuten später war er fertig und faltete das Blatt zusammen. Als er zurück zu Rans Zimmer gehen wollte, kam ihm zu seinem Leidwegen Kogoro entgegen. Der erfolglose Detektiv hatte erfahren, dass seine Tochter endlich aufgewacht war, und wollte sie besuchen.

Rans Vater war wie immer nicht erfreut, den Oberschüler zu sehen, und griff ihn sofort wieder verbal an.

"Du schon wieder. Glücklich siehst du nicht aus, hat Ran dich etwa endlich in den Wind geschossen?"

Shinichi schloss die Augen und stöhnte innerlich.

"Ja, das hat sie. Sie will nichts mehr von mir wissen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, und Kogoro war ehrlich überrascht.

"Was?", fragte er, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. "Wenn dem wirklich so ist, kannst du ja wieder verschwinden."

Der Oberschüler schaute zu Boden, dann auf das Blatt Papier in seiner Hand.

"Bitte tun Sie mir einen Gefallen. Geben Sie das hier Ran", sagte Shinichi danach und hielt Kogoro das zusammengefaltete Papier hin. "Geben Sie es ihr, dann werde ich mich für immer aus Ihrem und Rans Leben raushalten."

Ihr Vater griff nach dem Papier und schaute es kurz an. "Bitte, es ist mir sehr wichtig."

"Ich gebe das hier Ran, und dafür lässt du sie in Ruhe?", fragte Kogoro zur Sicherheit nach, um alles richtig verstanden zu haben.

"Ja, ich gebe mein Wort darauf."

Als Kogoro wortlos nickte, dankte Shinichi ihm und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Hier im Krankenhaus hatte er nun nichts mehr verloren, jetzt wollte er nur noch nach Hause.

Noch bevor er das Gebäude verlassen hatte, hatte Kogoro seiner Tochter Shinichis Nachricht überbracht. Sie jedoch zerknüllte das Papier, ohne es gelesen zu haben, und warf es an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Hätte Shinichi das gewusst, hätte ihm das gleich nochmals das Herz gebrochen.

Auf dem Weg vom Krankenhaus zu sich nach Hause musste er notgedrungen an seiner Oberschule vorbeigehen, und im den Moment, in dem er das tat, warf er einen Blick auf das Schulgelände. Dort erblickte er Kazumi, wie sie gerade das Schulgebäude betrat. Shinichi beschloss, ihr hinterher zu gehen, um die Sache zwischen ihnen noch zu klären. Er war jedoch nicht schnell genug, um sie einzuholen, darum ging er dorthin, wo er sie vermutete: Ihrem Klassenzimmer.

Währenddessen hatte Ran von ihrem Vater viel Neues und Unfassbares erfahren, und kurz bevor er wieder gehen wollte, hatte seine Tochter eine Frage an ihn.

"Als er mir das Papier gegeben hatte, hatte er ausgesehen, als hätte er kurz vorher geweint", antwortete Kogoro, der nun nachdenklich geworden war.

"Wann hat er es dir gegeben?"

"Bevor ich hier reingekommen bin, also schon vor einer ganzen Weile. Danach ist er gegangen."

"Hat er sonst noch etwas zu dir gesagt?"

"Nur, dass ich dir den Zettel geben soll und er sich dafür aus unserem Leben raushalten wird. Er sah dabei todernst und auch ziemlich traurig aus."

Ran hatte plötzlich einen schrecklichen Verdacht, weswegen sie sich aus dem Bett kämpfte und kurz daraufhin das zusammengeknüllte Blatt Papier von Shinichi, das sie an die Wand geworfen hatte, auffaltete. Nachdem sie es gelesen hatte, war ihr Verdacht bestätigt. Ran brach in Tränen aus und schaute verzweifelt zu ihrem Vater.

"Paps, das ist ein Abschiedsbrief!", schluchzte sie und schwankte, so dass Kogoro zu ihr eilte und sie stützen musste. "Er will sich umbringen!"

"Zeig mal her", sagte er und schnappte sich das Papierblatt. Es war zwar ein sehr kurzer Text, aber er zeugte dennoch von Shinichis grosser Verzweiflung.

Liebste Ran

Ich habe dich nicht angelogen, du weisst, dass ich das nie tun würde.

Frag Kogoro, frag Megure, frag alle anderen. Sie werden es dir bestätigen, irgendwann.

Innerhalb von nur wenigen Stunden ist mein Leben komplett zerstört worden, ich habe alles verloren, wofür ich gelebt habe. Und wofür ich geliebt habe. Darum habe ich beschlossen, zu gehen. Vergiss mich schnell und fange ein neues Leben an, denn das ist es ja, was du willst.

In ewiger Liebe

dein Shinichi

Kogoro sah auf und schluckte. Seine Tochter hatte Recht, das war tatsächlich ein Abschiedsbrief.

"Paps, bitte halte ihn auf, bitte. Ich habe schreckliche Dinge zu ihm gesagt, und das tut mir jetzt so leid. Aber wenn er... wenn er..." Sie brach ab und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

In diesem Moment wuchs Kogoro über sich hinaus. Er mochte Shinichi zwar überhaupt nicht, aber sterben lassen wollte er ihn auch nicht. Ausserdem ging es jetzt auch um Rans Seelenfrieden, denn wenn er starb, ohne dass sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen konnte, würde ihr das ihr Leben lang auf dem Herzen liegen. Ran hätte für den Rest ihres Lebens mit der Schuld leben müssen, ihren Freund in den Tod getrieben zu haben. Kogoro wusste, dass ihr dieser Druck früher oder später zu viel werden würde, und was dann geschehen könnte, daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

"Ran, bitte beruhige dich wieder. Ich mache mich sofort auf die Suche nach ihm und bringe ihn her."

"Aber was, wenn er schon-", fragte seine Tochter, wurde aber schon von Kogoro unterbrochen.

"Das lasse ich nicht zu. Ich komme so schnell wie möglich wieder. Mach bloss keine Dummheit, hast du mich verstanden?"

Ran antwortete nichts, und er hatte auch keine Antwort erwartet. Mit eiligen Schritten verliess er Rans Zimmer, bat eine vorbeigehende Krankenschwester, sich seiner Tochter während seiner Abwesenheit anzunehmen, und rannte dann los. Doch da der Erwachsene nicht wusste, wo er zuerst suchen sollte, verringerten sich Shinichis Überlebenschancen mit jeder Minute.

In der Teitan-Oberschule währenddessen nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf. Shinichi und Kazumi standen sich in ihrem voll besetzten Klassenzimmer gegenüber, und während er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, war sie völlig in Tränen aufgelöst. Ihr Lehrer versuchte zwischen den beiden zu vermitteln, doch er kämpfte auf verlorenem Posten. Kazumi begann mit geballten Fäusten zu schreien und konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen.

"Du hast mir mein Herz gestohlen, Shinichi!", schrie sie. "Gib es mir zurück!"

"Mein Herz habe ich schon vor langer Zeit verschenkt", entgegnete er. "Meine Liebe gilt nur einem Mädchen, aber das bist nicht du."

"Dann ist es dir also ernst mit Ran?"

Am liebsten hätte Shinichi mit Ja geantwortet, aber da sie ihn kurz vorher verlassen hatte, wäre das eine Lüge gewesen. Er antwortete nicht, und dieses Schweigen konnte Kazumi nicht ertragen.

Als die staunenden Mitschüler realisierten, was gerade geschehen war, verstanden sie es zuerst nicht. Eines der Fenster war kaputt, Kazumi war nicht mehr da, und Shinichi lehnte mit seinem halben Körper über dem Fensterbrett.

Der einzige Erwachsene im Raum war zwar ebenfalls erstaunt und erschrocken, doch dann wurde ihm alles klar. Kazumi hatte sich aus dem geschlossenen Fenster stürzen wollen, doch Shinichi hatte geistesgegenwärtig gehandelt und sie am Handgelenk zu fassen bekommen, bevor sie in die Tiefe gestürzt wäre.

Er erkannte aber, dass Shinichi nicht die Kraft besass, seine Mitschülerin alleine wieder hochzuziehen, weswegen er sofort an seiner Seite war und ihm half. Nakamichi bot sich ebenfalls sofort an, und zu dritt schafften sie es innerhalb kürzester Zeit, Kazumi in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie sackte daraufhin zusammen und weinte hemmungslos, während der Lehrer sich um sie kümmerte und Nakamichi die Polizei rief. Die restlichen Schüler blieben währenddessen erstaunlich ruhig und versuchten zu verdauen, was gerade passiert war.

Nachdem Kazumi sich etwas beruhigt hatte und der Erwachsene hochsah, fiel sein Blick auf Shinichi, der seitlich an der Wand lehnend am Boden sass und eine Hand auf seinen Bauch gelegt hatte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber er öffnete sie nicht, als er angesprochen wurde.

"Komm, Shinichi, steh auf."

Er regte sich einfach nicht.

Nakamichi schüttelte Shinichi leicht, und daraufhin rutschte dessen Hand zur Seite. Jetzt sahen alle, dass sie voller Blut war und die Stelle am Bauch, wo sie gelegen hatte, ebenfalls blutverschmiert war.

"Shinichi?"

Wieder erhielten sie keine Antwort, und während die Jugendlichen eher fragend ihren Mitschüler anstarrten, dämmerte es dem Lehrer. Es gab einen Grund, warum Shinichi blutete, und der war nicht harmlos. Beim erfolgreichen Versuch, Kazumi zu retten, musste sich Shinichi in Sekundenschnelle über den mit Glasscherben versetzten Fensterrand legen, und dabei hatte sich wohl eine Scherbe in seinen Bauch gebohrt. Der Lehrer erkannte, dass diese Scherbe so lang war, dass sie nicht nur die Leber verletzte, sondern sich auch noch in seinen rechten Lungenflügel bohrte. Der Beweis dafür erbrachte Shinichi selbst. Er begann immer flacher zu atmen, und plötzlich trat ihm Blut aus dem Mund. Shinichi würde innerlich verbluten und ersticken, wenn er nicht sofort ärztliche Hilfe bekam, soviel war klar.

Der Lehrer handelte.

"Ruft einen Notarzt, sofort!"

Von der Panik, die daraufhin ausbrach, bekam Shinichi kaum noch etwas mit. Innerhalb von ein paar Stunden wurde sein Leben zerstört, er hatte alles verloren, wofür er gelebt hatte, wofür er geliebt hatte. Er hatte keinen Grund mehr, weiterzuleben, es war schlicht und einfach sinnlos.

Shinichi spürte, wie er schwächer wurde, wie langsam das Leben aus ihm wich. Er spürte, wie er starb... Und er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, er liess es einfach geschehen. Es war gut so, denn er wollte, dass alles endlich ein Ende nahm. Er wollte keine Schmerzen mehr spüren, er wollte nicht mehr verletzt werden. Er wollte gehen. Und er war schon halb auf dem Weg.

Ein ganz leises Röcheln entfloh seinem Mund, dann kippte er mit dem Oberkörper zu Boden und blieb regungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen liegen.

Niemand bemerkte den schwarzen Schmetterling, der just in diesem Moment draussen vor dem kaputten Fenster vorbeiflatterte.

Unbestimmte Zeit später wachte Shinichi aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit auf. Um ihn herum war alles weiss, und es kam ihm alles sehr vertraut vor. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und erkannte zu seiner Verwunderung, dass Ran neben ihm lag. Sie schlief, was er an ihrer ruhigen und regelmässigen Atmung deutlich erkennen konnte.

Er lächelte leicht, doch dann bekam Shinichi plötzlich keine Luft mehr. Er öffnete den Mund und wollte um Hilfe rufen, doch er brachte nur ein Röcheln zustande, und mit einem Mal kehrte ein gewaltiger Schmerz zurück, der ihn stöhnend zusammenkrümmen liess. Noch einmal versuchte er, Luft zu holen, was wieder nicht gelang. Ein letzter Gedanke heftete sich in sein Hirn; er erstickte!

Shinichi kniff vor Angst und Schmerzen die Augen zusammen - und öffnete sie nicht wieder.

Kapitel 9: Weisser Schmetterling

Sanft strich jemand über seine Stirn und seine Wange, und Shinichi empfand es als sehr angenehmes und wohliges Gefühl.

"Mach die Augen auf, Shinichi."

Er seufzte entspannt, dann versuchte er es. Es klappte auf Anhieb, und vor seinen Augen nahm ein Gesicht deutliche Umrisse an.

"Ich bin im Himmel", murmelte Shinichi daraufhin leise und schloss die Augen wieder. "Ich bin im Himmel, und Ran ist bei mir."

"Ich bin bei dir, ja", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. "Aber wir sind nicht im Himmel."

Shinichi brauchte einen Moment, bis er es realisierte, dann riss er die Augen auf.

"Was?"

"Ganz ruhig, Shinichi, ganz ruhig", sagte Ran leise, drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen und strich ihm beruhigend über die Stirn. "Du hast es überstanden."

"Was?", wiederholte er, und endlich lichtete sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf etwas. "Ich verstehe nicht-"

"Shinichi, hör mir bitte zu", begann Ran und legte sich so neben ihn, dass ihre Gesichter nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. "Du hast echt Glück, dass du noch lebst."

"Warum?"

"Du hattest einen kleinen Rückschlag, vor acht Tagen. Nachdem du von der Intensivstation in mein Zimmer verlegt worden warst, um genau zu sein. Deine Lunge kollabierte nochmal, und du wärst erstickt, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig aufgewacht und um Hilfe gerufen hätte."

"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet?"

Ran senkte den Blick und lächelte verlegen.

"Ja, nachdem du meines schon tausendmal gerettet hast."

Shinichi seufzte und dachte kurz nach.

"Und jetzt?"

"Jetzt teilen wir uns ein Zimmer, wir sind also sozusagen ungestört."

Er lächelte kurz.

"Ungestört klingt gut, aber..." Er wurde ernst. "Du hast mich doch verlassen, warum also bist du hier? Warum bin ich bei dir im Zimmer?"

Ran seufzte, dann küsste sie ihn einmal.

"Weil ich die Ärzte darum gebeten habe. Es... Shinichi, es tut mir so schrecklich leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich hätte dich niemals verstossen sollen, ich hätte dich niemals wegschicken sollen. Ich..." Ran stiegen Tränen in die Augen. "Ich möchte so gerne wieder deine Freundin sein, ich möchte, dass es wieder so ist wie früher. Aber wenn du nicht mehr willst, dann... dann verstehe ich das. Auch wenn es wehtut."

"Wo denkst du hin?", fragte Shinichi flüsternd, hob einen Arm und strich Ran sanft eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Ich lasse dich nicht gehen, so ein tolles Mädchen wie dich finde ich nie wieder. Ausserdem..." Er holte Luft. "Auf die innere Schönheit kommt es an, mir ist es egal, wie du aussiehst. Ich liebe dich, sogar mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Ich lasse dich nicht gehen, vergiss es."

"Ich liebe dich auch, und ich lasse dich auch nicht mehr gehen. Nie wieder."

Vor Freude weinend umarmte ihn fest. Ihre zwei grössten Wünsche, sein Überleben und das Annehmen ihrer Entschuldigung, hatten sich erfüllt. Ran konnte nicht glücklicher sein, obwohl im Moment nur sie wusste, wie knapp Shinichi mit dem Leben davongekommen war. Denn es hatte nicht viel gefehlt, und die Fensterscherbe hätte sich auch noch in sein Herz gebohrt. Ihr Freund hatte riesiges Glück, dass er noch lebte und nur mit einer Narbe am Bauch davonkommen würde.

"Du solltest noch etwas schlafen, du siehst sehr müde aus."

Shinichi nickte. Er war tatsächlich hundemüde, und nur Sekunden, nachdem er die Augen schloss, versank er im Schlaf.

Mit ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus wäre der Fall für sie eigentlich abgeschlossen, aber noch war es nicht soweit. Beide mussten noch die nächste Zeit im Krankenhaus bleiben, doch da sie, wie Ran schon gesagt hatte, alleine im gleichen Zimmer waren, war es nicht so schlimm. Besonders für Shinichi, der sonst Krankenhäuser hasste wie die Pest, fühlte sich unter diesen Voraussetzungen ganz wohl.

Gute zehn Tage später hatte Ran sich vom Schock des Verrats fast vollständig erholt. Zusammen mit Shinichi sass sie auf ihrem Bett und spielte ein Kartenspiel mit ihm, bei dem sie führte. Während sie eine Karte nach der anderen ablegte, verlor sie kein gutes Wort mehr über ihre ehemalige Freundin Kazumi, sie konnte nicht anders als jetzt schlecht über sie zu reden. Normalerweise tat sie so etwas nicht, aber nach diesem schwerwiegendem Verrat musste sie es einfach tun, um sich abreagieren zu können. Schliesslich hatte Kazumi dafür gesorgt, dass Ran nun im Krankenhaus lag und eine Narbe über dem rechten Auge zurückbehielt, die man jedoch nur entdeckte, wenn man ganz genau hinsah. Die Ärzte hatten diesbezüglich ganze Arbeit geleistet, auch wenn ihr Gesicht nach wie vor ein paar Pflaster zierte.

"Ich und nutzlos? Die Schlange hat sie doch nicht alle."

Eigentlich war Ran ein sanftmütiges und sehr nettes Mädchen, das an das Gute im Menschen glaubte, aber wenn es um ihren Freund Shinichi ging, konnte sie zum feuerspeienden Drachen werden.

Ihr Zimmermitbewohner lächelte. Auch wenn er Rans ruhige und nette Seite sehr mochte, faszinierte ihn auch ihre dunkle und energische Seite. Manchmal fand er es schade, dass er diese Seite nicht öfter zu Gesicht bekam.

"Shinichi, weisst du eigentlich, warum sie es auf dich abgesehen hatte?", fragte Ran plötzlich und legte eine Karte.

Er kehrte gedanklich in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Ja, Kommissar Megure besuchte mich gestern, als du bei der Untersuchung warst."

"Stimmt, er ging, als ich gerade zurückkam. Was hat er denn gesagt?"

"Tja, wie soll ich sagen... Kazumi hat mich schlicht und einfach verwechselt."

Ran hielt inne und schaute ihn erstaunt an.

"Mit wem?"

Shinichi räusperte sich.

"Sie hat mich mit Okita, diesem Kendokämpfer aus Kyoto, verwechselt."

"Du meinst, dieser Junge, der dir so ähnlich sieht und Heiji die Narbe hinter dem Ohr verpasst hat?", fragte Ran überrascht.

"Genau der", bestätigte Shinichi und legte seinerseits eine Karte ab. "Es war alles ein riesiges Missverständnis, das uns alle in diese Situation gebracht hat."

"Erzähl."

Shinichi warf ihr einen Blick zu, dann begann er zu erzählen.

"Ich war doch erst neulich landesweit in den Medien, und Kazumi, die ursprünglich in Kyoto gewohnt hatte, hatte dadurch erst so richtig von mir erfahren. Das war, kurz bevor sie nach Tokyo gezogen ist. Aber das das Beste oder eher Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist etwas ganz anderes."

"Was?", fragte Ran wissbegierig.

"Diese Cousine von Kazumi hat sich in Okita verknallt. Er hatte sie aber nie beachtet, ihre Liebe blieb unerwidert, und irgendwann sah das Mädchen keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als sich umzubringen. Kazumi hat den Tod ihrer Cousine nicht verkraftet, und als sie in der Zeitung ein Foto von mir entdeckt und dieses mit einen Foto von Okita verglichen hatte, nahm das ganze Unglück seinen Lauf."

"Sie dachte, du wärst er."

"Ja."

"Oh Mann."

Ran verstummte und versank in ihren Gedanken. Diese ganze Sache war schon sehr extrem, es war eine Situation, die sie niemandem wünschte.

"Eine Frage habe ich aber noch", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich alles nochmal durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen. "Was ist mit Kenji? Was hat er mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

"Eigentlich gar nichts", antwortete Shinichi und seufzte. "Er war einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und hätte die Rolle des Sündenbocks übernehmen sollen."

"Weisst du, was aus ihm geworden ist?"

"So, wie ich das mitbekommen habe, ist er mit seiner Familie weggezogen. Wohin, weiss ich aber nicht. Ihn werden wir wohl nie wieder sehen, genau wie Kazumi, die ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen wird."

Ran senkte den Blick und sass bewegungslos auf dem Bett.

Sie wusste nun, was Shinichi alles für sie getan hatte, sie wusste nun, was er alles wegen ihr durchgemacht hatte. Er hatte sehr gelitten, körperlich und vor allem auch seelisch. Und sie war daran ganz und gar nicht unschuldig.

Als Shinichi sah, dass Ran Tränen über die Wangen liefen, warf er seine Karten beiseite, setzte sich direkt neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Hey, warum weinst du denn? Es ist doch alles gut ausgegangen."

"Schon", schluchzte sie. "Aber wegen mir war es für dich doch die reinste Hölle. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe und dich fast in den Tod-"

"Ran, das habe ich dir doch schon längst verziehen", unterbrach er sie und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Menschen von deinem Schlag haben so viel zu verlieren", murmelte Ran, bei der Shinichis Beruhigungsversuche etwas gefruchtet hatten. "Bitte versprich mir, dass du am Leben bleibst."

Shinichi lächelte, dann küsste er sie. Versprechen konnte er ihr das zwar nicht, er konnte nur versprechen, es zu versuchen.

"Lass uns das Thema beenden, okay?", fragte Ran, als sie sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Gut, aber eines muss ich dir noch sagen", sagte Shinichi, der nachdenklich aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte.

"Und was?"

Rans Freund erzählte vom schwarzen Schmetterling, der an ihm vorbeigeflattert war, bevor er zu dem Ort gerannt war, an dem Ran vom Dach gestossen und auf dem Bürgersteig aufgeschlagen war.

"So weit weg vom Park?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Ja."

"Wow. Aber warum erzählst du mir das jetzt?"

"Sieh mal", flüsterte Shinichi und deutete zum Fenster.

Ran sah hin, und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Das war ein Zeichen, ein gutes Zeichen sogar. Jetzt wurde endlich alles wieder gut, und beide versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sie und auch Shinichi wussten, dass dieses dunkle Kapitel ihres Lebens nun endgültig abgeschlossen war.

Denn auf dem Fensterbrett ihres Krankenzimmers sass ein strahlend weisser Schmetterling.

Owari


End file.
